Fallen Scales (DISCONTINUED)
by CreuseryAsmo
Summary: Issei Hyoudou lived a comfortable life as a Fallen Angel. He made his own artificial sacred gears and had a healthy relationship with the secretary of the Grigori, Penemue. Then in secret his father engaged him to a red-haired Devil princess. What could go wrong? Short answer, everything.
1. The Governors Dragon

**What's up guys its CrueseryAsmo!**

 **As you may have noticed this is a Fallen Angel Issei fanfic. If you came from my Black Prison of Supremacy story then you might have known about this. It was either this or Issei Asmodeus so I chose this so I may plan for the other during the summer. Now on to the story!**

* * *

"Why did you do it? Asia was a sweet girl and you killed her!" A girl yelled in rage. This girl was known as Murayama and in her arms laid a nun with all signs of life stripped away from her. Her eyes were lifeless and skin began to pale.

"Sacrifices must be made my dear" Said another voice. Said voice belonged to a black haired woman dressed in a sexy S&M attire. "I did this to further my plan"

"Your plan?" Murayama asked. "What plan could have had this? What could have possibly been worth ALL THIS DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Raynare retorted. "I did this to get the attention of my beloved! Now with the power of Twilight Healing he will HAVE to love me!"

"You killed my friend for a boy!?" Murayama summoned a small red gauntlet with a green gem in it's center.

"So what if I did? He's the star of any female Fallen Angels wet dream but you wouldn't understand" Raynare stretched her arm and summoned one of her spears of light. "And what are you going to do about it you only wield a Double Critical"

"It doesn't matter what I have! I'll kill you and avenge Asia's death!"

 **{DRAGON BOOST}**

A new surge of power fueled Murayama as she launched herself at Raynare. She threw punches, one after the other but to her dismay Raynare easily avoided them all. After a few more minutes of toying with her, Raynare threw two light spears. One missed while the other pierced Murayama's abdomen. Murayama fell as she began to spit out blood.

"And that's how the devil crumbles" Raynare mocked. "You should have learned by now that you will never be able to defeat me"

"Shut up" Murayama whispered.

"Oh? It seemed like you have a little bit of fight let in you" Raynare said. With each passing second of Raynares torment Murayamas gauntlet began to quickly flash. "Perhaps I should kill you slowly and make you scream in pain"

"Shut up"

"You see that Asia girl didn't last as long so I wasn't ab-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" With Murayama's yell her gauntlet began to shine. More spikes began to come out of it and it began to cover the entirety of her arm.

 **{EXPLOSION}** It announced.

The surge of power began to shake the ground. Raynare couldn't comprehend how the "lowly devil" was able to be erupting with this much power.

"H-How is this possible!? Your sacred gear shouldn't be able to generate that much power! It's just a Double Critical!"

Raynare began to fly away but her leg was quickly snatched by Murayama

"You're not gonna get away bitch!" Murayama exclaimed. "This is for Asia!"

With a final punch, Raynare was shot out of the church. The power of Murayama began to fade away as she fell on her knees. Her body wasn't able to hold that power much longer. Before she was able to hit the ground, Kiba came in and wrap her arm around his neck to keep her standing.

"Kiba? Where've you been?" Murayama asked.

"I was watching the entire time. Rias instructed us to stay out of the fight" Kiba explained.

"Wait seriously?" Murayama asked.

"Seriously" Said a voice. With the help of Kiba, Murayama was able to turn and saw Rias leaning against a wall with a smile on her face. "I believed in you. I knew you could defeat her"

Before Murayama could respond the church doors slammed open and she saw Koneko carrying Raynare.

"Did someone order this?" Koneko rhetorically asked. She threw Raynare between them all.

"You must be Raynare, lovely entrance. My name is Rias Gremory the next head of the house of Gremory" Rias greeted. "Too bad we don't have time to chat. Oh well. I'll just reunite you with your friends" Rias let go of three feathers and Raynares eyes widened. She could sense that they used to belong to her comrades Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek.

"Wait she killed them?" Murayama asked.

"You see Rias' fuse is long but when provoked she lives up to her title "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess"" Kiba explained.

"Wow I didn't know I was in such a awesome group" Murayama said.

"Now, prepare to die" Rias said.

Raynare began to tightly close her eyes as she awaited for the inevitable. Rias has her Power of Destruction begin to surround her but was swiftly interrupted.

"Enough of this foolishness" A voice echoed.

Before any of them could react, a figure crashed through the ceiling of the church. Dust began to cloud everyone's vision and when it settled the figure revealed itself.

The person whom crashed into the church was a tall male approximately 5 foot 11 inches. His hair was brown and had eyes of a gold color. He wore a black armored trechcoat [AN- Think of Hits trechcoat of DBS] which had some gold throughout it.

Upon seeing him, Raynare had both looks of love and fear across her face. She knew how infamous he was at punishing his subordinates and if she got out of this situation alive he would make her wish she hadn't.

"L-L-Lord I-Issei what a s-surprise to see you" Raynare stuttered.

"Spare me the small talk Raynare" Issei said in annoyance. "I'm here by orders of Azazel to take you back to the Grigori headquarters for questioning"

"H-Hai" Raynare replied. She lowered her head and had a face of shame. Raynare felt so disappointed in herself at how she had made a fool of herself in front of her beloved.

Issei went up to her and threw her over his shoulders. But before he could summon a magic circle Rias grabbed onto his shoulder.

"What do you think you're going?" Rias asked. "First off you enter my territory without my permission and then take my prisoner. What is the meaning of this!?"

Issei rose an eyebrow then pulled his shoulder to release her grasp. "Calm the hell down princess. Your brother gave me the green light to enter. Now then, see you around"

With a snap of his finger Issei summoned a black magic circle and teleported away. Even though he left without a fight he did leave a very unhappy Riad Gremory. She continued to stare at where he once was with pure frustration raging in her eyes.

"Those damn Fallen Angels! How dare my brother let them into MY territory!?" Rias yelled.

"R-Rias. What are we gonna do about Asia?" Murayama asked.

Rias turned to Murayama but instead of a smile meaning everything would be alright she had a somber look on her face.

"I'm sorry Murayama" Rias said. "Raynare got away with the sacred gear and without it we can't bring her back"

Murayama had a horrified expression growing on her face. Her legs gave out and before long she began to burst into tears. She was quickly comforted by Kiba and Koneko as she mourned the loss of her friend.

'Dammed Fallen' Rias thought. 'Why did big brother let him come in the first place?'

Once Rias returned back to the Occult Research Club room she planned on contacting her brother about the events which took place.

* * *

[With Issei]

Once he was done with his business with the devils he returned back to the Grigori HQ with Raynare still around his shoulder. Issei walked down the halls of the building until he finally reached Azazel's living quarters. Because he was already annoyed that he had to take the job he slammed the doors open and saw the old bastard on his couch playing video games.

"Ah Issei I appreciate you taking the job" Azazel greeted. "Come on in and have a drink!"

"You know for the leader of our kind you sure are care free" Issei replied as he gently sat Raynare on the floor. "Here she is. Safe and sound"

"L-Lord Azazel its an honor to be in your presence" Raynare said.

"Cut the crap Raynare. First off you disobeyed my orders about watching over the girl and ending up killing her which led to her reincarnation as a devil" Azazel replied which caused Raynare to begin shaking in fear. "AND THEN you extract the sacred gear of an exiled nun, killing her and taking it for yourself. Now the question is. Why?"

Her hesitation to answer was clearly visible to the two. The reasoning though was unclear. There was also an obvious sight of a blush appearing on her face.

"I-It...It...It was for Lord Issei! I thought if I did what I did I would finally gain his love and attention!" Raynare explained.

A minute of silence passed. Raynare's face grew redder by the second. The silence was interrupted when Azazel began to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S HIL-FUCKING-ARIOUS HAHAHAHA WAIT TIL PENEMUE HEARS ABOUT THIS" Azazel joked.

"Alright that's enough of that" Issei said. He simply walked over to Azazel and placed his hand on his chest. Within a second Issei electrocuted Azazel and instantly ended the mans laughter.

Azazel fell on the ground, twitching for a few second until he regained his composure. "Why do you *cough* do that!? One day that's gonna kill me!"

"Let's get back to the topic at hand" Issei suggested.

"Fine fine whatever. You're no fun" Azazel replied. "Now Raynare because of the fact I forced Issei to go pick you up I'll leave your punishment up to him"

Azazel gave him a massive shit eating grin. This was his payback for being electrocuted Issei knew that for a fact. He then looked at Raynare who gave off the look of being almost innocent. Although Issei was a strict person about punishments he wasn't cruel. He had to admit that Raynare had good intentions its just that she planned it horribly.

"*sigh* Go help out Barqiel with any work he has yet to do. I don't care how long they take just get them done" Issei ordered.

Both Raynare and Azazel gave him a look of confusion. They both knew how gruesome his punishments have been in the past and were quite shocked how easy he let her off. Nevertheless Raynare gladly took the free pass.

"Hai!" She replied before running off.

Azazel was momentarily shocked for what Issei had done. Perhaps being electrocuted by him messed with his head. He was certain that Issei would at least clean the cages of the Cerberus.

"What the hell Issei? Why'd you let her go scott free?" Azazel asked.

"Her intentions were pure and who the hell cares about some exiled nun? At least now we know that Murayama girl is the Red Dragon Emperor" Issei noted. "Now if you'll excuse me I got some work to do"

Issei began to make his way out of Azazels room but before he reached the door Azazel called to him.

"Issei" Azazel called.

Issei stopped and looked back towards him. "Yeah?"

"I'm proud you made that decision. Your mother would be proud" Azazel said.

"Thanks...dad" Issei replied before leaving.

Azazel stood there alone until he reached for a medallion which hung around his neck. He had received said medallion from his wife before she disappeared. It was made of her golden scales and had the image of her eye.

'If only you could see our son now Sorine. Perhaps he may find you one day, wherever you are' Azazel thought.

* * *

[Scenebreak]

After he left his fathers room Issei made his way towards his own. On his way there he sensed someone within his room. As he gotten he slowly could begin to know who was inside and a perverted grin began to form on his face. Once he reached the door he knew who was waiting for him.

After opening the door he quickly walked in before closing it behind him and did so with a rather lecherous smile. He finally faced his bed and immediately fought the urge of having a nose bleed. On his bed was a woman with silky jet black hair and green eyes. Her attire consisted of a tight black dress which showed a considerable amount of cleavage.

"Welcome back Issei I missed you" Penemue said seductively.

"I'm honestly surprised you stuck around Penemue" Issei replied.

"Mou you make me feel as if you wish I left" Penemue pouted.

Issei began to walk closer and sat at the edge of the bed. Penemue crawled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Somethings troubling you. What is it?" Penemue asked.

"This was the fifth time that one of my subordinates did something to gain my attention" Issei noted. "Someone even died this time. Its only a matter of time unt-"

Penemue silenced him by bringing him into a passionate kiss. He was hesitant at first but after a few moments he reciprocated the kiss. Moans came from both parties as the kiss became more passionate. Penemue slowly pushed Issei down to the bed and got on top of him. She pulled away from the kiss and lowered her head and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about anything else. Tonight, my body is the vessel for your greatest desires. I'm yours to ravage" She whispered seductively.

Issei slowly nodded as Penemue proceeded to undress them both with the aid of a magic circle. What happened in the room was a mystery to all. Unless you were a Fallen Angel who walked by the room and heard everything as Issei and Penemue forgot to soundproof the room...again.

* * *

[With Rias]

Once Rias dropped of Murayama at her home she immediately contacted her brother about the events which took place. When that Fallen Angel said that her brother allowed him the entry into her territory it made her furious. She was supposed to be the highest authority but her brother interfered! Rias was panting back and forth, awaiting any response from Sirzechs. The only one with her was her Queen Akeno whom was silently giggling at the sight of her best friend acting as she did.

Once she finally gained communication with him a magic circle appeared before her and had a hologram of Sirzechs before her.

"Ah my adorable little Riri how is everything?" Sirzechs innocently asked.

"You know why I called you big brother! Tell me why you allowed that Fallen Angel entry into MY terriory!" Rias demanded.

"*sigh* I guess now is better time than any to tell you" Sirzechs replied.

"Tell me what?" Rias asked.

"You remember how your engagement with Riser was cancelled correct?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes of course but I don't understand how this has to do to anything" Rias noted. Rias would never forget the moment when her father informed her of the abolishment of the engagement. She couldn't have been happier that she would no longer need to marry that playboy. Though it was odd. Even the elders, who tried the hardest to force her into the marriage, agreed to its end.

"Well to put it simply that Fallen Angel you encountered is the only son of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels. His name is Issei and well...he's your new fiance"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **AND WE'RE DONE! I've got to say i'm semi proud of this new story but that's for y'all to judge.**

 **As for the harem its quite obvious that Penemue is in and is the main girl. Rias is pretty much a mandatory person unless you do a "Issei hates Rias" fanfic or have a good reason. Akeno has a great shot cause she and Issei are half Fallen Angels. Now Kuroka is 100%. Why? Cause she's my favorite and i'm being biased thats why.**

 **I did what I did with Issei being Rias' new fiance because I thought it would be an interesting twist to things. I also didn't wanna deal with the whole Risee bullshit. That being said idk if Ravel will have an appearance or be a part of the harem cause she never met Issei to begin with in this continuity. For you to know now no Issei had no idea about it until thr next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter there will be a timeskip early on to the Kokabiel arc.**

 **Now as for the Ddraig thing, he's now partnered with Murayama. The reason why is because I hate when an OC takes Issei's place so I decided to use an existing character. Albion is still with Vali, whom i'm not sure about changing the gender again, so no worries about that.**

 **For future reference just assume that Murayama does everything Issei did in canon (minus anything romantic with Rias).**

 **As for Issei's parentage his mother is the sister of Fafnir and went missing before the current events. Azazel wasn't able to go search for her due to being the leader of the Fallen Angels.**

 **Now with everything said and done** **please Review, Follow, Favorite and take care ya bastards.**


	2. Half Breed

**New chapter and i'm worried cause there's a major tineskip.**

 **Reviews**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI- My spanish is bad so I can't understand this.**

 **Guest- Here it is!**

 **nitewolf423- I'll take it into consideration.**

 **RedAuraGuardian- Not sure if you mean it in a good way so thanks?**

 **Viscides- Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Muzaka- Thanks a ton! Asia has a 75-25 chance of returning with the odds against her.**

 **Primevere- Thanks!**

 **Zesterios- Marriage will be touched upon this chapter and he will have Holy Fire/Lightning.**

 **Guest(2)- Here it is!**

 **Tohka123- Thanks!**

 **Matthew fabio- Well his mother is a dragon so thats why he's half one. He also does have a sacred gear but an artificial one.**

 **Thedevilgamer- Thanks and he will don't worry**

 **Phantomsoul2015- The thing is that the Riser arc was more for Issei's and Rias' relationship to grow. As he isn't her servant here it wasn't needed. There might be a confrontation between the two again soon but not sure yet.**

 **redclaw39- I was legitimately gonna do that ravel suggestion but I forgot about it since I do review replies after I finish my chapter. SORRY.**

* * *

"WHAT?!

She couldn't believe what she had heard from her brother. That Fallen Angel is her new fiance!? She had just gotten out of a forced engagement and now she has to be in a new one? Hell, even Akeno was shocked at the news. Akeno had a look of both anger and sadness on her. It was obvious that the reasoning behind that is because she hates Fallen Angels and rejects her heritage.

"But I thought after Riser I was free to marry whoever I pleased!" Rias exclaimed. "Why would the Elders accept this anyways?"

"That's because they saw better opportunities out of this marriage" Sirzechs replied.

Rias looked at her brother with a confused look. "What do you mean?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs took a pause. As much it was a bad idea to explain the Elders reasoning he just had to. He cared much of his younger sister and thought she deserved to know. "They saw this as an opportunity to strengthen the bond between both factions. There is obvious tension between us and the Fallen Angels. Even though their Vice Govenor General is married and is having a child with a Devil woman she isn't high enough in status to lessen the tension. Because i'm the current Lucifer and you're my younger sister you and Issei could become the bridge between Devils and Fallen Angels" Sirzechs explained.

Both Rias and Akeno stood shocked at the explanation. The Elders wanted to use Rias just to form a bond between the two races!? Fallen Angels have wronged both her Queen and Knight and now she has to marry one of them!? At this point she didn't know which was worse. Marry Riser or marry Issei.

"Is there anyway for me to get out of this one?" Rias asked.

"No there isn't" Sirzechs replied. "Rias you should give Issei a chance. Although he gets somewhat aggressive he's a good man"

Rias took those words to heart. She would decide how much of a good man Issei is herself. "And what are his views on the engagement?" Rias asked.

"The thing is, he has knowledge of it" Sirzechs explained. Rias' eyes quickly widened. The fact that he still has no idea about the whole engagement was shocking to say the least. Perhaps that's why he acted somewhat cold towards her when he picked up Raynare. "Azazel thought it would be a better idea for you two to formally meet before he tells Issei"

"I see. In any case I appreciate you telling me about this big brother" Rias thanked.

"You're welcome sister" Sirzechs replied. "I have business to attend to. I'll speak with you soon" His hologram quickly disappeared from where it once stood.

Both Rias and Akeno were left in the darkness of the ORC room. Rias began to think through the entirety of the conversation.

'He's a good man huh? I'll see about that' Rias thought.

* * *

[Timeskip Kokabiel Fight]

"That's right! Not only did the Four Great Devil Kings perish from the war but so did God!" Annouced ten winged Fallen Angel Kokabiel. "Even when we were winning Azazel forced us to retreat from my war! The glory of winning was stolen from me!"

"Y-you lie! There's no way for God to be dead!" Yelled a blue haired exorcist. She was unable to accept the fact that the one person she fought for her entirety of life ended up being dead the entire time. She didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe it.

"Oh but it is true. It was during the battle between the Four Devil Kings and God which resulted in their demise" Kokabiel explained. "It's Michael who filling Gods role to keep the system intact"

"H-how is this possible?" Akeno asked. "How are the Angels still in existence?"

"God doesn't need to be alive for the Angels to exist. The only problem is making new ones. The existence of the Holy Devil sword only backs up the claim of Gods demise. Such a contradictory weapon could appear. This means that the war must continue and I'll take your heads if I have to!" Kokabiel exclaimed.

"HA! Really? You're so pitiful Kokabiel" Said a voice.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Kokabiel demanded.

Soon after there was a shine of a golden light throughout the entire battlefield. The barrier which the peerage of Sona Sitri instantly began to collapse. When the shine of light died down there stood a figure hovering over everyone. The figure was cloaked in a large set of Golden armor with seven purple jewels placed across it. On the figures back there were a total of 10 black wings even darker than shadows.

"Issei how dare you interrupt my revival of the war!?" Kokabiel yelled.

To most of the people there the name wasn't familiar at all. Only Rias, Akeno and Xenovia knew of that name. Xenovia knew because every exorcist was taught the names of all important figures in the Biblical Factions while Rias and Akeno knew him because he was Rias' new fiance.

"You know as much as I would like to participate in a war I'd prefer assisting my father in his sacred gear research" Issei replied. "Now i'm supposed to take you back alive but dad didn't say in one piece"

Issei quickly launched himself towards Kokabiel and punched him in the gut, sending him upwards. Before he got too far Issei flew up towards him and kicked him back towards the ground.

"What is he doing to him?" Murayama asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't even see it" Kiba replied.

"Your wings remind me of s filthy crow. My wings are deeper like everlasting darkness" Issei noted. "Someone who has fallen lower than the ground hardly needs wings don't you agree?"

"You bastard. I'll make you pay!" Kokabiel declared. He quickly flew up higher than Issei was and rose his arms to the air. He formed a light spear which quickly began to grow larger in size.

Before he could throw it there was another shine of light and out of it appeared a person in white armor. The figure held his hands toward the light spear.

(Divide) The armor announced.

By the second the light spear quickly began to become smaller until it finally disintegrated. Issei faced the armored person and removed his face plate.

"So you finally showed up did you Vali?" Issei asked.

"Yes but not as quickly as you" Vali replied.

"Who's that?" Murayama asked.

"That must be the White Dragon Emperor. While your sacred gear doubles your power his sacred gear halves the opponents power and sustains himself with it" Rias explained.

"Now Vali be a good boy and go back to HQ" Issei ordered.

"Fine whatever. He wouldn't have been a challenge anyways" Vali replied before flying away.

Issei then faced back towards Kokabiel with a serious look on his face. "Now, where were we?" Issei quickly summoned two spears of light and threw them at Kokabiels wings. The spears caught onto a wing on each side and brought him down to the ground. Kokabiel tried pulling out the spears from his wings but then six more stabbed his remaining wings. He continuously tried to pull out the spears but was left unable to.

Issei descended down to Kokabiels level and slowly walked towards him with an unsatisfied look on his face. He decided enough was enough and decided to dissipate the armor which he wore.

"As much as I respect my father I gotta admit that he's pretty stupid" Issei said. "You're no use to us so I'll just leave you to the Devils"

Issei snapped his fingers and the spears of light which held Kokabiel down disappeared. He turned around and simply began to walk away from the battle ground. But Kokabiel couldn't stand losing to Issei. Unlike Issei, Kokabiel went through the hardships of being cast out of heaven.

Kokabiel struggled to stand up as he began to bleed throughout his body. Once he finally got up he stared at Issei with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"DAMNED HALF BREED!" Kokabiel yelled.

Issei immediately stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned back to Kokabiel and took deep breath. It was then that he began to quickly transform into a golden western dragon. He had two large horns which faced away from him coming out of each side of his mouth. His eyes were a deep purple color and he had sharp fangs.

Before Kokabiel could react Issei began to breath fire on him. His flames weren't of a regular red color most other dragons had. No, instead it came out a violet color. Kokabiel had no time to scream in pain as the flames quickly devoured his entire body. Due to the heat of the flames everyone began to have trouble breathing. Once Issei was finished there remained nothing of Kokabiel. No bones. No ash. Only an outline of where he once was remained.

Still in his dragon form, Issei looked at Rias' peerage, who were struggling to breath, and flew away. The members of the ORC were left exhausted from the battle.

Kiba and Koneko laid tired and had a tough time not passing out. Xenovia had difficulty just standing and was still in shock about the reveal of Gods death. Irina, who was the only one spared about Gods demise, was knocked out after being ambushed by Kokabiel and Freed. Murayama wasn't as exhausted due to receiving some boost from Ddraig and Rias and Akeno were still able to stand but were shocked about the events which took place. The two didn't kno w that Issei was half dragon and were utterly surprised. The one most affected by the reveal was Akeno because she saw how the two were more similar than she originally thought.

'It seems as if we aren't that different' Akeno thought.

* * *

[With Issei]

Issei continued to fly across the skies of the human realm until he summoned a magic circle in front of him and teleported himself to his personal mansion deep in Fallen Angel territory. The mansion was made to house him and Penemue whenever they removed themselves from business in the Grigori. He teleported into his room which was specifically made to be large enough to fit him in his dragon form. The reason in which why it was made for his dragon form was because he preferred to sleep in it. Even in this form it didn't stop Penemue from using his palm as her bed.

It wasn't long until two magic circles appeared before him. Both Azazel and Penemue came out of their respective magic circles and had a looks of worry on their faces.

"What do you two want?" Issei agressively asked.

"Issei I need to know where Kokabiel is" Azazel said.

"Hmph I dealt with him" Issei replied.

"Issei I needed him alive!" Azazel yelled. "Why did you kill him?"

"He didn't deserve to live!" Issei exclaimed. "You would have sealed him away in Cocytus anyways. I just saved you the trouble"

"Whatever the case may be we cannot reverse what has happened. Kokabiel is dead and that is that" Penemue noted. "We must move forward"

Penemue easily ended the bickering between father and son. As seductive as she may be she was a high ranking Fallen Angel for a reason and had a talent and ending unnecessary arguments.

"I guess you're right. What's done is done. But because you went against my orders i'm assigning you to guard the Devils in Kuoh" Azazel said.

"And why is that?" Issei asked.

"A traitor or not Kokabiel was still one of us and what he did is gonna cause problem for us. I already called for a meeting with the Devils and Angels to make peace. I want you to keep the territory safe until the meeting begins" Azazel explained.

Issei seemed hesitant to accept the task given to him. Mostly because it meant he would have to deal with the Devils even more than he had wished to.

"And hey, while you're at it you could get closer to some of the Devil girls if you know what I mean" Azazel joked.

Hearing this, Penemue simply smacked Azazel on the back of his head. "You're still a perverted fool aren't you Azazel?" Penemue asked.

"Hey you know as good as anyone that male dragons usually have more than one mate Penemue" Azazel reminded.

"If he wishes to have a harem I'll allow him to but he won't be forced to have one" Penemue replied.

"Alright we should get back to the task at hand" Issei suggested.

"Right right. Now as I was saying, you will guard the two Devil peerages and enroll in their school" Azazel said. "We'll work on the date of the meeting so try to play nice with the Devils"

"Fine, whatever" Issei replied.

"Great! Now that that's settled I'll leave you two in peace" Azazel said before teleporting away.

Issei, who continued to stay in his dragon form, and Penemue remained in the room alone. After the discussion about his new relocation the two had gotten rather tired and decided it was time to get to sleep. Penemue changed into a black nightgown and crawled into Issei's palm. Ever since the two had gotten together it became her new favorite place to sleep. She would occasionally grab hold of one of his claws as she drifted off to sleep.

While Penemue had an easier time getting some rest Issei was left laying in the darkness of the room. Thinking. The events which transpired had somewhat of an effect on him. Sure, he had killed hundreds of people but he hasn't done it in pure hatred. Even though that was what he was, Issei never liked being called a half breed. He thought of the word being a mockery of his heritage. He was the son of the leader of the Fallen Angels Azazel and the Golden Thunderstorm Dragon Sorine. Not to mention he was also the nephew of the Dragon King Fafnir, who interestingly enough allowed Issei to seal him into an artificial sacred gear. With his family being as prestigious as any could be, being called a half breed was an act deserving of death.

Now with the job of practically being a body guard to two high class Devils was a true blow to his pride. Issei wasn't fond of Devils to begin with and now having to deal with them everyday until the meeting was a true annoyance.

'Why do I feel like these Devils are going to ruin my peace and quiet?'

* * *

 **All I will say now is that don't expect an update for a bit since Black Prison of Supremacy is my main fic at the moment. I won't forget to update this soon so no worries.**

 **Now with everything said and done** **please Review, Follow, Favorite and take care ya bastards.**


	3. Secret Fiancé

**Holy shit a whole month without an update i'm so sorry. I'm going to try to work on this more so please be supportive.**

 **Reviews**

 **dariosuer- Here it is!**

 **darth56- Thank you!**

 **Ryuujin96- I wanted to do a full Fallen Angel but I felt like Issei being part dragon is important to his character and this way he can relate more with Akeno. The harem here will be rather small with like 10 max.**

 **meirmamuka- He will find out by the meeting and I won't make any promises on updates.**

 **ulttoanova- Oh she's in the harem.**

 **xLoveForLemonsx- Date and time let's get married xD**

 **antifanboy- I'll try to slow down a bit. Also for Penemue being married in canon this is my response- Raynare is dead in canon, Issei is a devil in canon, Murayama isn't important in canon. My point is that canon doesn't apply in fanfics.**

 **Thedevilgamer- Issei won't reject the marriage. Maybe short term but not long term.**

 **Zesterios- I already gender bent him in the main fic i'm not doing it here lmao**

 **Tohka123- Thanks!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

 _Special Attacks_ / _Writing_

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

Issei soon awoke as shines of light began to illuminate his once pitch black room. Once everything began to come into focus he realized how Penemue was no longer rested upon he palm. He waved his head across the room in hopes to find her but had little success. He decided to return into his regular form and wonder through the halls of his home in hopes to find her. Once he got changed into his regular clothes he began to walk through the halls of his home and heard two voices coming from the kitchen. Instead of making his presence known to them both he decided to hide behind the wall and listen to their conversation.

"I understand you're in a bit of a predicament but I don't see how I can help you" Said one of the voices.

'Alright that's Penemue but who is she talking to?' Issei thought.

"Please Lady Penemue I beg of you to help me out" Pleaded the other voice.

"I can't help you in this Raynare. You'll just have to get closer to him yourself" Replied Penemue.

'Raynare eh? Haven't seen her in a few weeks'

"But I have no idea of how he thinks of me! He could possibly hate me for what I did to that nun!" Raynare exclaimed.

"Oh I doubt he would ever hate you" Penemue replied. "As much as he would hate to admit it he inherited some of his fathers perverted ways. Trust me, with boobs like yours I doubt he would hate you" Penemue slowly turned around and began to face the wall which Issei was hiding behind. "Isn't that right Issei!"

As he sighed from knowing his cover was blown Issei walked out of the wall to reveal himself. Upon seeing him, Raynare's face immediately flushed bright red. For her to reveal that she wished to be closer to her beloved was embarrassing to say the least.

"I have no idea what you meant when you compared me to that pervert I have for a father" Issei stated.

"Oh is that a fact?" Issei nodded in confirmation. "Then why was it that when we first met you almost immediately began to stare at my breast?"

"I was analyzing you" Issei stoically answered. "It's always wise to find any weak points in anyone you meet just in case"

"I presume you found one in my breast then?" Penemue asked.

"Something like that" Issei replied.

As the two were trying to get a lead against the other Raynare stood there awkwardly as they began to get into more intimate information.

"Maybe if you weren't such a cocky bastard you would be able to last longer!" Penemue exclaimed.

"Coming from the woman who can't even last four rounds" Issei retorted. "I bet even Raynare can last longer than you"

"Is that a fact!?" Penemue turned her head and began to look at Raynare. "Raynare would you like a shot with Issei to see how long you can last?"

"I...uh..."

Luckily Raynare was saved when Azazel teleported into the room through his magic circle with multiple boxes surrounding him.

"Alright Issei, time to go" Azazel said.

Issei simply nodded and began to walk towards his father to go to Kuoh. Before he reached him however he stopped next to Penemue and gave her a final kiss.

"Don't get into trouble while i'm gone" Issei said.

Penemue simply smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "No promises"

Issei walked into the magic circle and waved goodbye as both he and Azazel disappeared. Silence quickly grew between the remaining female Fallen Angels until Penemue looked back at Raynare. Raynare had a look of confusion until Penemue had asked her something which once again made her blush.

"So you want to have sex with him or not?"

* * *

[Kuoh]

When Issei had finally arrived to his destination he found himself in a decently sized one person apartment. The room he had was large for a normal human but because he enjoys to sleep in his Dragon form it wasn't big enough.

"The room's too small" Issei stated. "I won't be able to sleep in my Dragon form"

Azazel simply looked back at Issei with a wide grin on his face and simply replied "whoops".

Issei simply sighed at his father and decided to get over the fact he had to sleep in his human form. Hours passed as they began to unpack his things and when they finished Azazel brought some paper work and sat down next to the table.

"Alright this is the paperwork for you entering Kuoh academy. Since you're seventeen you'll be entering as a third year in the same class as Rias Gremory and her Queen Akeno Himejima"

"Akeno Himejima. Baraqiels daughter?" Issei asked as he heard that name before.

"Correct" Azazel confirmed. "After her mother was killed she was saved by the Gremories and became the Queen of Rias"

"I see" Issei replied.

"Now back to the main focus, you will introduce yourself to everyone as Issei Hyoudou" Azazel ordered.

"Hyoudou?" Issei questioned.

"It was your mothers name when she lived in the human world so I thought it would be fitting for you to have it aswell" Azazel explained. A magic circle soon appeared next to his ear as Azazel silently listened. A few minutes later the magic circle disappeared. "Alright I have to go back to base. Apparently Tobio broke on of my sacred gears. Call if you need anything"

Issei nodded as Azazel was engulfed by a magic circle and teleported back to the Grigori. Issei looked out the window and saw how it was still midday he decided to walk around town. He got dressed in a purple t-shirt with a with a black unbuttoned dress shirt over it. He wore a black pair a jeans with several tears across it.

When he left the apartment he walked around the town in order to familiarize himself with it. He wondered the streets, visiting some small shops, restaurants and the mall. Throughout his wandering he soon found out he was being followed by some of the Devil servants residing in the town. As he sensed that he was leagues above him he let them continue to to their masters work.

Around an hour later when the sun began to descend he noticed that the Devils soon dispersed with Issei's theory being that they lost interest in him. He soon sensed the presence of another Devil but different from the others. It was much more powerful than the rest of them. Yet there was a feel of familiarity to it. After a few more moments of trying to figure out whom it was he soon found out the presence was none other of Vali Lucifer himself.

"That idiots here too eh? Probably to confront the Red Dragon Emperor" Issei said aloud as he began to spread his wings. "Let's have some fun with the bastard" Issei quickly shot up to the sky and began to fly towards Vali.

After minutes of flying towards Vali, Issei found himself at the front gates of Kuoh Academy. He looked down to the ground and saw Vali having an aggressive confrontation with Rias Gremory's peerage as two knights had their swords lined up against his neck.

"Come on Murayama are you so weak that you can't protect yourself?" Vali mocked.

"That is enough of you White Dragon! I demand for you to leave my territory!" Rias ordered.

"Oh Gremory how ungrateful you are. Have you forgotten I helped get rid of Kokabiel?" Vali asked.

Hearing this, Issei grew in anger as he disagreed with Vali's statement as he himself was the one to truly get rid of Kokabiel.

"That's bullshit Vali and you know it!" Roared Issei as he descended down next to Vali. Rias' eyes widened as she hadn't expected him to arrive to the area as well.

"When the hell did you show up Issei?" Questioned Vali.

"My father assigned me to guard the Devils here until the meeting of the three factions" Answered Issei. "Now why are you here?"

"I simply want to see how my rival is doing in terms of strength" Vali looked back at Murayama. "So far i'm fairly disappointed. Why couldn't you be the Red Dragon Emperor instead?"

"I don't need to be the Red Dragon Emperor to kick your ass" Issei shrugged. "Now go back to the Grigori before I do it again"

"Fine whatever. I didn't come for a fight anyways" Vali snapped his fingers and was engulfed by a magic circle, teleporting him back to the Grigori. Issei was left having to deal with the very unhappy Rias Gremory. The group stood silent as Issei and Rias stared at one another until Rias spoke up.

"What did you mean that you're here to protect us?" Rias asked.

"I meant what I said Gremory" Issei coldly replied. "My father ordered me to guard you and the Sitri heiress" Issei took a quick glance at the rest of the peerage."From what I've seen you really do need some protection"

"We are more than capable of defending ourselves" Rias exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why you guys got beat up by Kokabiel right?" Issei replied. Rias stood quiet as she and the rest of her peerage knew that without the help from Issei, they wouldn't be able to have this argument.

"Alright i'm going home. I already can't stand being around any of you" Issei said coldly as he began to walk away. Before he got far however, he looked back at Rias. "Starting tomorrow I'll be attending Kuoh academy" Issei expanded his wings as he soon flew back to his apartment.

The remaining few were left stunned at how annoyed Issei seemed from the situation. The fact that one could disrespect the ruler of a territory and walk away unfazed was bold to say the least.

"That's you'r fiancé?" Kiba casually asked. Soon after Xenovia joined her peerage, Rias decided to inform them to how she was engaged to the Fallen Angel who had easily taken care of Kokabiel.

"Apparently so" Rias sighed. "I assume that he's acting so cold to me because he's angered at the engagement or he doesn't know of it and so has no reason to be nice"

"I wouldn't expect him to warm up to you" Koneko said.

"Ara ara and if he doesn't I'd be more than willing to take him off your hands ufufu" Akeno said while seductively licking her fingers.

The remaining members of the peerage stood in disbelief at what she had suggested. For Akeno to be interested in a Fallen Angel was most unexpected.

"And what do you mean by that Akeno?" Rias questioned. "Last time I checked you hated Fallen Angels"

"But as we all saw during his fight with Kokabiel, he's not a full Fallen Angel" Akeno corrected. "And besides. It's not like you want him" Rias did nothing besides look away with a slight blush on her face. "Ara ara I never took you for one to be interested in someone who talks so coldly towards you"

Rias turned her head back and stared in the direction that Issei had flown towards. "It's the fact that he speaks so coldly that interest me. Everyone has seen me as Rias Gremory from the Gremory clan" Rias explained. "I have never just been seen as just Rias Gremory. But when I first met him he didn't have the need to see me as Rias Gremory from the Gremory clan. He spoke to me as he would have spoken to anyone else. I understand that now he may act cold towards us but soon I hope to change that"

Her peerage knew that Rias was genuine as she spoke about what she felt towards him. They all, minus Xenovia, knew her annoyance when Devils had to respect her due to her lineage. Then Issei showed up and it was obvious she would have to earn her respect rather than having it served on a silver platter.

'I'll see you tomorrow then...Issei'

* * *

[Azazel's Mansion]

"And so this is where the fun begins" Azazel said.

"It appears so. I only hope their relationship won't crumble before it even begins" Sirzechs replied.

They both sat on two large chairs facing one another as they took sips of their wine.

"Why haven't you told him of the engagement anyways?" Sirzechs curiously asked.

"The kid would kill me once he found out" Azazel replied after taking another sip. "Dragons are such an easy species to anger"

"And I assume that Penemue knows of the engagement?" Sirzechs asked.

"Of course she does. That's why she's been pushing Issei to be open for a harem" Azazel answered. "She says she doesn't want to force it but I know that's a lie. Hell I can tell she's trying to give Raynare tiny pushes to have a relationship with him"

"If a harem makes things easier I won't be opposed to it. The elders said that if he disagrees then Rias will be forced back into the marriage with Riser Phenex" Sirzechs explained.

"Oh that arrogant prick. I honestly despise the whole family" Azazel grabbed a new bottle of wine as he had already finished his. "How old is this wine anyways?"

"In all honesty it's only a hundred years old"

"You cheap bastard. I know you have some from a few thousand years ago"

"It was a gift from my father and i'm saving it for the wedding day"

The two men continued their drinking until Sirzechs got a call to return to his office in the underworld. The two said their goodbyes as Sirzechs teleported away through a magic circle. Soon after he left Azazel got up and walked towards the balcony of his mansion.

"The rest is up to you my son"

* * *

 **Not much to say so here's the harem!**

 **Penemue(main), Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Raynare**

 **3 spots open so give me your ideas!**


	4. Challenges

**Finally returned with another chapter so lets get to it!**

 **Reviews**

 **BlueDog1029- Ayee its my favorite author! Well I think there is a canon way to convert someone to a Fallen Angel since Azazel offered doing so at the end of season 3. There is a story where Issei is converted to a FA called "Dragon Feathers" but I won't go into details. Thanks i'm happy you like it!**

 **percy zoe and artemis fan- The harem will be spoken about at the end.**

 **ichika aono- Thanks!**

 **Silverius- Harem spots will be spoken at the end but don't have your hopes up for Yasaka.**

 **lone. fallen. wolf- Thanks! Tiamat will be in with Grayfia being considered but idk about Tsubaki.**

 **Bvvlaze- Thank you!**

 **Xerzo LotCN- Kunou and Koneko i'm iffy about since I usually don't like loli's but I may make an exception for one. The harem size will be expanded just a little bit. There will be Angels added to the harem but not for the same reason that you thought.**

 **TheDarkLord666- I can guarentee two of them.**

 **Ryuujin96- Thanks!**

 **Maou-Yuusha- Ross is already confirmed and i'm considering two you mentioned.  
**

 **lone. fallen. wolf- The first two are considered but i'm iffy about Tsubaki.**

 **antifanboy- I've been busy with my finals so my focus wasn't really on writing amazing chapters but more so getting the point across. In my honest opinion I think Fallen Angels have the tiniest of edge over Devils since they can use holy weapons.**

 **GreekfanFT- Thanks! I can do Sona but Ravels introduction is one that would be difficult. As for the rest they're considered except the humans with the exception of Murayama since they won't have a significant role in this story.**

 **InfinityxEternity- Rias will 100% NOT be the main girl I can guarentee that.**

 **maxbrevan- Thanks! I consider them.**

 **xLoveForLemonsx- WE GOING ALL THE WAY XD**

 **meirmamuka- They aren't long shots AT ALL. You'll be happy about one of their appearances. No they haven't gone to the forest yet. Yea I agree, Rossweisse is the most underrated lover of them all. I can assume its because most people only watched the anime where she just got introduced.**

 **TheLaughingStalk With Xtra Dip- If I'll be honest don't get your hopes up.**

 **kat1017- Well good thing the harem is getting expanded a bit.**

 **Zesterios- CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**

 **nonpervysage- I'll consider them.**

 **Tohka123- I wanna make sure that it's clear that Issei is much more powerful than Vali. Thanks a ton!**

 **RH-Excalibur- They'll be considered.**

 **Guest- She'll be in.**

 **Bystander- I'm sorry but dxd characters only.**

 **ulttoanova- She'll probably be a friend since I feel weird if she's a lover here but a mother figure in BPoS**

 **Plasma Dragon 312- Well Azazel kinda wanted to get with her too in canon so i'm sure they aren't related so it wouldn't be incest.**

 **Thedevilgamer- Possibly**

 **Yoga Pratama- Considered.**

 **darth56- Thank you so much!**

 **Imperial-samaB- When I double check I miss a ton of things so my bad.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon- I'll assume thats a suggestion which if so will be considered.**

 **BEFORE WE START I WANNA MAKE IT CLEAR THAT ISSEI ISN'T A COLD PERSON AT HEART. HE'S JUST LIKE THAT AT TIMES SO EXPECT A TINY DIFFERENCE IN HIS CHARACTER**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

 _Special Attacks_ / _Writing_

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

The next coming days for Issei Hyoudou were going to be difficult ones. Even with a the coming meeting to declare peace just a single fight could ruin the plans. The unexpected arrival of the White Dragon Emperor put the Devils on high alert. Though as everyone seemed to have a difficult time moving forward, unbeknownst to the all there were two figures watching over the events which have taking place.

In what seemed to be a cave there were to women watching the confrontation of Issei and the White Dragon Emperor through a magic circle. One of the women had long pale blue hair and wore a matching dress. The other had brown hair and wore a purple dress with a trim of gold around her arms.

"The boy has grown very powerful wouldn't you agree?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Indeed. His power could even rival yours my friend" The other replied.

"He could rival me? Sure he's the nephew of Fafnir but that doesn't mean his power can be compared to my own" The blue haired woman argued.

"Oh? Then I assume you no longer have a need of him as a mate?" The brown haired woman asked. "What a shame. I suppose I can find another Dragoness to be his mate" The woman began to make her way out of the cave, continuing to try and bait the other Dragoness. "What a shame really. You've had your eye on him for quite some time. Haven't you Tiamat?"

Tiamat. One of the five Dragon Kings and only female Dragon King. Had her eyes on Issei Hyoudou. Though the reasons as to why were reasonable. Issei is the only natural Dragon and Fallen Angel hybrid. True Samael was one too but he was artificially turned into a Dragon and currently resides in Cocytus.

Tiamat had watched the boys power grow exponentially in the past five years. With his power he attracted many women but so far only one made her way into his heart. It was interesting to her that he hadn't taken multiple mates like many other male Dragons had.

Tiamat was a Dragon King and she refused to have a mate weaker than her. Currently she believes that Issei was weaker than her but she was willing to make that exception due to his unique bloodline.

"I still have use for him. He will give me powerful offspring with a unique skill set the other Dragon Kings can't give" Tiamat replied. "Though all I fear is that he'll refuse to be my mate"

"You need not fear that outcome Tiamat. He's slowly opening up to the idea of multiple lovers. He won't reject you" The woman assured.

"And how do you know that?" Tiamat asked.

Silence consumed the cave. The woman turned back to the image of Issei. She's never been physically there for the boy but she's watched over him. Ever since the disappearance of his mother she wished she could be support the boy but couldn't. All she could do now is take care of him in the shadows.

"I guess you can call it a familial bond"

* * *

[With Rias]

Not much time has past. It was still the night of the confrontation with Issei and the White Dragon Emperor. All of her servants had returned home with the exception of Akeno. Rias wished to understand why she wasn't told of Issei's arrival. Not that she minded of course but she wished to know why her brother continuously fails to inform her of anyone entering her territory. But because it was Issei who arrived she wasn't that upset.

It humored her. The night after her first confrontation with Issei she wanted nothing to do with him. Yet in the following weeks she warmed up to the thought of being engaged to him. When he came to take Raynare he knew who she was yet didn't care. He came to do his job and left saying what was needed to be said. Oddly enough after a few days she began to enjoy his cold words.

All her life people had been respecting towards her but not because she earned it. She was respected for just being the heiress of Gremory and younger sister of the current Lucifer.

It wasn't long until she finally reached communication with her brother as his image appeared before her from a magic circle.

"Hello Rias. What do you need this time?" Sirzechs asked.

"I need to know why you never tell me why Issei comes into my territory" Rias replied annoyingly.

"You were in the middle of a battle so I had no choice but made the decision myself" Sirzechs replied. "Did you not want your fiance to see you get beaten down?"

Rias thought back to how easily Issei was able to dispose of Kokabiel while her peerage and the two exorcist weren't able to even scratch him. She blushed at the thought of him being so powerful. "That has nothing to do with it" She muttered. "Does he even know of the engagement?"

"No he doesn't" Sirzechs replied. "Azazel informed me how Dragons tend to hate arranged marriages so what he decided to do was use this body guard mission for you two to get to know one another and so he can warm up to you"

"But it's not going to be that simple now is it?" Rias questioned.

"Not exactly" Sirzechs replied cheapishly. "You see, for him to open up to you and accept the marriage he's going to have to be willing to have a harem"

"A harem!?" Rias exclaimed. "What for!?"

"Do you honestly think a person like him could go this long without having at least one lover?" Sirzechs asked rhetorically.

"Who's his lover?" Rias asked.

"You're actually quite lucky that she came to talk business Rias" Sirzechs stated. "She's been wanting to meet you for some time now"

Sirzechs stepped out of the frame and in his place appeared one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

"Hello my dear. My name is Penemue. I'm so happy I could finally meet you" She greeted.

"Penemue? As in the Cadre class Fallen Angel Penemue?" Rias asked.

"That is correct" Penemue confirmed. "Now onto business"

* * *

[Timeskip]

Notes filled the entire clubroom. To Akenos amusement Rias made sure to write down every note to capture Issei's heart. Penemue made sure to tell her Issei's likes, dislikes, hobbies and even his favorite sex position. Doggy style? Not the first guess but understandable.

Rias began to check and double check her notes to see what she has that can attract Issei, what she doesn't have and what she needs to work on. It was humorous to Akeno seeing her best friend so worked up on a such a topic.

"Ara ara Rias. You look so worked up on attracting Issei ufufu" Akeno teased.

"Please let me focus Akeno I need to come up with a plan" Rias said.

"A plan for what?" Akeno asked.

"Winning his heart obviously!" Rias exclaimed in frustration.

"What about him do you find attractive?" Akeno asked.

Rias rested her head on her hands and began to have dreamy eyes. "He's just so charming and handsome. He saved us from Kokabiel and looks to be a very brave man" Rias said dreamily. "Plus from what Penemue told me, he's very caring and is fit to be the perfect husband"

"Ara ara when you say things like that it makes me want to take him even more ufufu" Akeno said.

"You don't really think you can beat me in this little contest, do you Akeno?" Rias asked.

"Well we are both half Fallen Angel. Its the perfect match" Akeno replied.

"If that's how its going to be then may the best woman win"

* * *

[The Next Morning]

When asleep a Dragon should never be awoken. Those foolish enough to wake up a Dragon when it's sleeping suffer a punishment far worse than death. Unfortunately for the Dragons inanimate objects such as alarms can't be punished as harshly. To put even more salt on the wound, Azazel placed a "special" alarm clock next to Issei's bed which continued to exclaim "Please senpai eat my love nectar cookies!".

After much suffering from the alarm clock, Issei finally grew tired of it and smashed it into pieces.

"I swear to the dead God i'm going to kill that man for doing this to me" Issei muttered.

He got up from his bed and went to the shower and get ready for his first day at school. What a joy his first day was going to be. He was alright with being a bodyguard to the two Devil peerages. He only acted cold towards them cause he was annoyed with the arrival of Vali. Though the fact he had to actually attend school was was annoyed him since he had to deal with the humans on a day to day basis.

When he got out of the shower and got dressed he began to make his way out of his room until he stopped. Issei looked back to his nightstand and stared at his artificial sacred gear, the Downfall Dragon Spear.

When his mother disappeared it was Fafnir who came to Issei and willingly let Issei seal him away into the spear until Sorine returned.

Issei contemplated on taking the spear with him just in case a Devil tried anything but ultimately decided against it. If one of the Devils were to attack him he could use his Dragon form and take care of them with ease.

He was running late to school so to both make the trip more enjoyable and arrive on time he decided to fly the distance. He made sure to fly high enough so no one could see him flying through the sky. When he finally reached his destination he went to descend on the roof of the school.

When he tried to go down the stairs however, he was stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ara ara what do we have here"

He turned back and saw the Queen of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima. He knew who she was. Baraqiel would always tell stories of his wonderful wife and daughter. Baraqiel cried himself to sleep the nights after his wife's death. He also knew how she resented her Fallen Angel side and didn't dislike that. He understood her point of view and didn't hold it against her.

"You didn't intentionally almost arrive late did you?" Akeno teasingly askeed.

"Well if i'm going to be honest I don't usually wake up this early" Issei admitted.

"I didn't expect such a casual answer. Last I remember you told us you couldn't stand us" Akeno joked.

"Well to an extent I still can't but since i'm required to be around you guys for a while I might as well make the most of it" Issei replied.

"In any case you need to get to class soon" Akeno advised.

"Well I was assigned to the same class as you and because I don't know the layout of the school you'll need to lead me there" Issei said.

Akeno was pleased of the news he's in the same class as her. It would make things much easier to make way into his heart. Perhaps she could take a little detour to have some small talk with him when she leads him to the room.

"Anything for you ufufu"

* * *

 **I wanna say sorry if you don't like Rias' attraction to Issei. It's what I could come up with so forgive me.**

 **HAREM TALK**

 **So basically the harem will be expanded to 2 more slots. That's it though after that there's no more. The 7 guarenteed characters are still in it but here are the most common suggestions.**

 **Gabriel, Yasaka, Murayama, Ravel, Koneko, Tiamat, Sona, Tsubaki**

 **There's 8 girls most likely to be added but there's only space for 5 more. Feel free to suggest some more in PM but besides that I got nothing else to say.**


	5. First Day

**Just wanted to say that i'm going to be focusing on this story for the next few weeks so expect more chapters soon!**

 **Reviews (I'm ignoring harem request since it's now finalized)**

 **draco7347-Thank you!**

 **Zesterios- Unfortunately not. Fafnir will become a semi main character after Issei's mother returns.**

 **ichika aono- I just realized that now that you mentioned it. Well it is fanfic so anything is possible.**

 **Tohka123- Thank you as always!**

 **Guest- Thanks!**

 **Ryuujin96- Thanks and pm me what you mean about their relationship. I don't quite get it.**

 **Xerzo LotCN- Thanks and I'll talk about the harem at the end.**

 **SvgOtd- Thank you!**

 **RangerElk76- Thanks!**

 **mugetsu98- Thanks and harem talk will be at the end**

 **RH-Excalibur- I understand your Rias hate and that's literally the only way I made it work**

 **ElvisF231- Thank you my friend!**

 **Corvannai- Thank you!**

 **Plasma Dragon 312- She'll return very soon**

 **darth56- I always look forward to reading your reviews so thank you!**

 **joshuacrockford- But if I make Koneko have big boobs then it takes away of her uniqueness as one of the few lolis**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

 _Special Attacks_ / _Writing_

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

The walk through the hall was long yet quiet. The bell had rung moments earlier and it didn't seem as if the two were getting any closer to their destination. Whether Akeno was purposely making the trip longer than necessary was unknown to Issei. Something interesting to him was that Akeno had a very uncanny resemblance to Raynare. The facial structure, hair and eye color were all too similar. True Akeno had a much larger bust than Raynare but the similarities couldn't be written off.

After much more walking around the school the duo ended up in a dead end with no other way to go. Before Issei could ask what the meaning for this was, Akeno took hold of Issei's shoulder and pushed him against the wall. It was all so unexpected that he wasn't fast enough to react to it. Akeno pinned him against the wall and brought her face mere inches away from his.

"Ara ara you didn't react fast enough to escape my grasp" Akeno said.

"Well in my defense I never expected to be pinned against the wall on my first day" Issei replied. "Much less by a beauty such as yourself"

"Ufufu unfortunately for you flattery will get you nowhere. I'be been wanting to speak with you for quite some time now" Akeno said.

"Well here I am. What did you need to speak to me about?" Issei asked.

"Well if i'm going to be honest I've wanted to know if you would be the S or M in a relationship but seeing as you haven't retaliated yet I can assume you'll be the M" Akeno teased.

"You'd be surprised" Issei quickly got out of Akeno's hold and pinned her against the wall as she did to him moments earlier.

"Ara ara you can be the S. I like that" Akeno said.

Issei backed up and let go of his hold on Akeno. He was interested by her ability to catch him off guard, not many people were capable of doing so. Then once again as he was thinking how she caught him off guard she did so once more by taking hold of his hand and placing it upon her left breast. When he was about to pull away he looked into her eyes. Issei expected to see them full of lust. But they weren't. In was something more on the lines of an infatuation. The source of the infatuation was unknown to him but he could make a close guess on where the infatuation came from with the events of the past few minutes in mind.

"What game are you playing?" Issei questioned.

"Ara I never considered it a game but if you do then I plan to win my prize" Akeno replied.

"And what is the prize you want to win?"

"Your heart"

* * *

[Scenebreak]

After the little ordeal between Issei and Akeno the duo made their way to their classroom. Obviously the duo were in trouble due to being very late to class but with some help with mind control from Rias, the duo were able to get away with it with minor punishment. After Issei formally introduced himself to the rest of the students he was placed in the back of the room. Though the exact placement of the seat was interesting. He was placed between Rias and Akeno. He would have liked to assume that it was just a coincidence but knowing that both Devils could easily mind control any human, he doubted it.

The remainder of the day went slower than Issei had imagined. As interesting as some of the history and science of the human world is, he had no need for the information. He made artificial sacred gears all the time so what use would the identification of animals be to him?

Then there were the students. Some students decided not to interact with him at all. Unsurprisingly, there were some girls who tried to get close to Issei. Some were subtle with their interactions and only asked what was necessary. Then there were the obvious ones. They tended to ask if he came to Kuoh with a girl and if he was searching for a relationship. Being the nice guy that he was, he politely rejected their advances.

Once he was packing his things to return to his apartment, he was approached by one of the heiresses he was assigned to guard. He expected Rias to be the one approaching him. But no, it was the Sitri. He understood that her family was known to be one of the more intellectual so he needed to be careful with any wording and what he reveals about himself.

"Hello Issei Hyoudou. My name is Sona Shitori and I'm the president of the student council" Sona greeted.

Issei had an eyebrow raised due to the name she had introduced herself with. "Shitori? If you were going to have a fake name then you should've made sure they didn't sound so similar"

"Will you please follow me to the student council room?" Sona requested, ignoring his previous statement.

Issei shrugged as he proceeded to follow Sona to the room. They didn't talk for the majority of their walk to the room but had they did have the "pleasure" of listening to remarks around them by the rest of the student body. Many of the remarks were jokes on how the new kid immediately got in trouble in a new school. But then there were some males who jealous on how he got to be around two of the four great ladies of Kuoh.

Such remarks included.

"Damn you pretty boy!"

"He got to be with two of the great ladies"

"Go to hell bastard!"

Issei sighed as he continued to walk behind Sona. "These humans can be a hassle can't they?" He asked.

"You have no idea" Sona replied.

The duo continued to walk for a couple more minutes until they finally reached the student council room. Once they entered Issei immediately began to study the room. It was circular in shape with bookshelves embedded into the walls. Sona's desk was in the center with two chairs before it. He also took note on how the remaining members of the student council were also in the room, aligned against the wall behind her desk. All females with a single male member. Sona took a seat behind her desk while she gestured Issei to sit in one of the chairs in front of the room.

"Now Issei Hyoudou. I will ask you a question and you will answer it truthfully" Sona spoke. Issei turned his attention back towards her as he awaited for her question. "What are you?"

"I'm just a Fallen Angel and Dragon hybrid. Nothing special about me" Issei admitted.

"You say that you're not special yet you're the only known natural born Fallen Angel and Dragon hybrid" Sona noted.

"Fair enough" Issei shrugged. "Now do you have any other questions or am I free to leave?"

"Just one more. Why send you of all people to protect Rias and I?" Sona asked.

Issei thought deeply on the question but couldn't find an answer. All he could think of for answers were this being a punishment for killing Kokabiel or Azazel just wanted to mess with him. "I can't really think of a logical answer since Azazel likes to screw with me"

"How come you refer to him by his name rather than call him father?" Tsubaki asked. Immediately after she asked the question she covered her mouth. "Forgive me I didn't me-" Tsubaki paused when Issei raised his hand.

"There's no need for you apologize" Issei assured. "I don't refer to him as father that much because ever since my mother disappeared he's changed. He's been sleeping with other women and drinking his sorrows away after she left. Sure there are times when he does act like his old self but in all he just isn't the same"

"I appreciate you revealing this to me Issei" Sona said.

"Well if I'm to protect you and Rias for an extended period of time I might as well tell you both something about me" Issei replied as he stood up. "It's been a pleasure meeting you" With a snap of his finger Issei summoned a magic circle and teleported himself home.

The members of Sona's peerage stood in silence as if they were waiting for Sona to speak first. While in the silence Sona merely chuckled as she rested her head on her hand. "That Rias sure has an interesting fiancé" She stated.

"Wait. That bastard is marrying Rias!?" Saji asked angrily.

"He's unaware of the engagement since Azazel and Sirzechs arranged it in secret from him" Sona explained.

"Is that why her engagement to Riser was suspended?" Tsubaki asked.

"Correct. She told me the moment she found out. I was just surprised I got to meet him this early" Sona replied. Sona then remembered on how she was told if Issei rejects the engagement then the engagement with Riser would be reinstated.

'You better not screw this up Rias'

* * *

[Issei's House]

After having the long talk with Sona and her peerage, Issei decided he to treat himself to a snack in his kitchen. While he was in the middle of making himself some food a magic circle appeared in the middle of the living room. He quickly went to his room to get his Down Fall Dragon Spear but once he entered the living room he found no use for it. Standing before him were Rias Gremory and her Queen Akeno Himejima.

"Please tell me you didn't follow me home" Issei said. It wasn't much of why they were in his home that bothered him but rather how they knew where he lived.

"Ara ara don't tempt me ufufu" Akeno teased.

"Oh Akeno I just love our chats" Issei said with slight sarcasm.

"*cough* Anyways I would like to have a word with you Issei" Rias spoke.

"About?" Issei asked.

"Just about you" Rias replied.

"Alright then. Make yourself at home"

* * *

[Scene Break]

Issei and Rias both seated themselves in the living room while Akeno went to the kitchen and make some tea for them. While they were waiting Issei was making some quick modifications to his artificial sacred gear. He was so focused on the gear he didn't notice that Rias was fidgeting around since she was nervous to be around him. She decided to not have a plan to end up winning his heart but currently she regrets not having some things planned.

While Akeno was taking too long Rias decided to break the ice and make a conversation with him. "What are you working on?" She asked nervously.

"I just needed to fix my artificial sacred gear. It got slightly damaged during the battle with Kokabiel" Issei replied. He soon made one final tweak then placed it on the table. "And I'm done"

"Is that what you used to fight against Kokabiel?" Rias asked.

"Correct. This is what I like to call my Down Fall Dragon Spear. Easily the best artificial sacred gear I've made" Issei explained.

"I never knew that making sacred gears was possible" Rias admitted. She had encountered many sacred gear users since she's been alive. Hell, two of her servants have sacred gears of their own but the thought of making a sacred gear was new to her.

"Well ever since the death of God it was made impossible to create any new sacred gears. Because of that, Azazel decided to find a way to create some which leads us to now.

"You don't refer to Azazel as father?" Rias asked curiously.

Issei sighed as he has to explain the same story twice in the same day but in the end he decided to do so. Once he was done with the story Rias expressed her gratitude for opening up to her. Not soon after Akeno returned from the kitchen with the tea.

"Ara ara getting along without me?" She teased.

Both Issei and Rias decided to ignore the comment and simply took a sip of the tea. Issei was delighted that the wait for the tea was very much worth it as it was the best he had in a long time.

"This tea is wonderful Akeno" Issei complimented.

"I appreciate the positive feedback. Especially from you ufufu" Akeno replied, flirty as ever.

Rias was annoyed at how aggressive Akeno's approach towards Issei had been so far. While she's been trying to follow her heart, Akeno tries to seduce him at every possible moment.

"Now onto business" Rias interrupted. "Why did Azazel send you of all people?" Not that she was complaining of course.

"My best guess is that he just wanted to screw with me" Issei replied.

"And he was certain you're powerful enough to protect us?" Rias asked.

Issei rose an eyebrow to the question. He believed that his showing of power a couple days prior was more than enough to prove his strength. "Well seeing on how I took care of Kokabiel I think I'm more than enough to protect you"

Rias blushed from the stupidity of her question. She forgot about the fight due to her annoyance towards Akeno and trying to remember Penemues advice. "Of course how foolish of me"

"Ara ara are you nervous Rias?" Akeno teased.

Before Rias was able to retort, a magic circle appeared between Issei and Rias which formed a hologram of Azazel.

"Issei my boy! How are you?" Azazel greeted.

"Enough with the small talk what do you want?" Issei asked.

"Alright alright I'll get to the point. I need you to tell Rias to contact me" Azazel requested.

"You're in luck. She's right here" Issei replied.

Rias came closer to the magic circle to make herself visible to Azazel. "Hello Azazel. What do you need?" Rias asked.

"Well I just needed to tell you that I'm going to send someone to live with Issei. I just know he's going to be lonely in that apartment" Azazel replied.

"Who are you sending?" Issei asked.

Azazel smiled before he answered since he knew that Issei would enjoy their company. It wasn't even his idea to send this person. Rather it was Penemue's suggestion to send them in.

"Raynare"

* * *

 **First off the winners to the poll ARE**

 **Gabriel**

 **Grayfia**

 **Sona**

 **Yasaka**

 **Tiamat**

 **These five girls will now be added to the harem which is officially FINALIZED. I also understand that Tiamat and Koneko were tied but Tiamat was ahead of her for majority of the time and I promised myself to not expand it again.**

 **ANYWAYS I'll see you guys soon with the next chaper**


	6. Face The Fact

**New chapter LETS GO**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest- Well Kuroka is already in the harem and will be a spy for some time**

 **BlueDog1029- Correct everyone but Issei knows about it. Thank you for positivity my friend!**

 **Tohka123- Thank you!**

 **Ichika aono- I might have not made it clear since it was in BPoS but as a teaser to this story**

 **Blackmist31- She will return but not for a while**

 **Zestorios- The people unfortunately don't like her. Rip**

 **TheLaughingStalkIsWolfAsF- Yes she's in the harem**

 **Lone. Fallen. Wolf- Thank you!**

 **WarGame-sama- Glad that you liked it!**

 **UpTheIron- Thanks!**

 **Xerzo LotCN- Well there will be kittens but with Kuroka**

 **Darth56- Thing is that a lot of time passed since her death and the group all understand she can't be resurrected anymore**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

 _Special Attacks_ / _Writing_

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

"Why Raynare of all people?" Issei asked. He didn't mind having to share his place with Raynare but Issei would have expected to be rooming with someone such as Tobio.

"She hasn't been up to much here in the Grigori so we thought it would be a good idea for her to spend some time with you" Azazel explained. He understood that currently Issei wasn't the type to be interested into having a harem. If he wasn't secretly engaged to Rias he would have sent Penemue to live with him instead since the two are in a relationship. But this wasn't the case. Because of the engagement, Azazel and Penemue needed to get Issei comfortable with the idea of a harem and so Raynare was chosen to live with him.

Rias and Akeno on the other hand weren't so thrilled with the idea of Raynare entering the picture. With what happened in the church a few months ago the rest of the peerage won't be so eager to see Raynare either. Rias also saw her as a potential rival for Issei's affection. With Raynare living with Issei for the foreseeable future she had a major advantage over Rias. Then there was Akeno who hated almost all Fallen Angels. It wouldn't be a surprise if she harbored negative feelings against her.

"Expect her to arrive within the next few days. With all said and done I'll leave you two to your business" With that the hologram of Azazel disappeared. While Issei was soaking in the information, Rias was annoyed at Azazel. She was the owner of the territory and Azazel didn't ask for permission for Raynare being able to enter. Rather he just gave her the heads up and was done with it.

"That Azazel had the nerve to tell me that Raynare is coming rather than ask for my permission" Rias said annoyingly.

"Be honest. Would you have said yes if he asked you?" Issei asked.

"Well no but still. I'm supposed to be the highest authority here but everyone just neglects that" Rias replied.

"Azazel generally ignores all sense of authority so you shouldn't feel too bad" Issei said.

The two went on the speak about other matters that were deemed important. Whenever she had a chance, Akeno continued to tease Rias about the littlest of things; how she embarrassed herself when she forgot crucial details, when Issei would give her slight compliments and whenever she started to blush. They ended up talking for a few hours. The conversations with them became interesting. After the second hour they began to talk about personal things. When they were Rias told him that she would send someone to get Issei at school tomorrow and bring him to the ORC room.

'Aren't we in the same class?' Issei thought. He decided to shrug it off as one of the mistakes Rias makes from time to time.

Issei looked at his watch and saw what time it was. They've been talking for five hours with three of those hours having nothing to do with Fallen Angel or Devil topics. He wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed that time with the girls.

No. He had Penemue and she's all he needed. His time talking with Rias and Akeno meant nothing to him. They were just people he had to protect. Nothing more nothing less. As long as he had her he needed nothing else. No one else.

He decided to go to sleep early. He got into sweatpants and a t-shirt then laid in his bed. Before he wanted to sleep he was thinking about how Raynare was going to move in within the next few days. Then it hit him.

They would be sharing a one bedroom apartment.

* * *

[Scene break]

Issei went on to not sleep the entirety of the night, thinking of ways to get back at Azazel for having Raynare move in when it was a one bedroom apartment. He should have expected this from Azazel. Thinking that his intentions were pure was a mistake on Issei. Though he would have to deal with how to get back at him later, for now he needs to figure out the sleeping arrangements before she arrives.

He went to school and as he did the day before he went on to not pay attention for the majority of the day. Interestingly enough neither Rias nor Akeno were present during the day. When lunch rolled along he decided that going to the roof would be a good place to stay alone. But as always things didn't end up going as planned. Once he was about to leave the classroom, a blonde-haired boy looking to be a year younger than Issei walked to his classroom and went straight towards him.

"Issei Hyoudou, my name is Yuuto Kiba and I am running an errand for Rias Gremory. Would you please follow me?" He requested.

Issei assumed this was the fetching that Rias mentioned the day before and simply motioned Kiba to lead the way. Issei knew the reputation that Kiba had in this school. He was known to be adored by the majority of the first and second year females in the school and was given the nickname as the "Prince of Kuoh". He was known to be the nicest of people in Kuoh Academy. Yet Issei sensed malice coming from the boy. Obviously towards him.

After minutes of walking in silence the two boys finally reached the entrance of the ORC room. Before entering, Kiba turned and looked towards Issei before he said. "I don't trust you. If you do anything that puts my master in danger I will kill you" He threatened.

Issei just looked annoyed towards Kiba. Completely unfazed by the threat made towards him. "You'll die trying" Issei replied before entering the club room. Issei saw Rias sitting behind her desk with Akeno standing by her side. Sitting on the two sofas across one another were Koneko Toujou, from what he learned in his research on her peerage she's the rook of the peerage and is a Nekomata, and the...excorcist Xenovia?

"There you are Issei. How do you like the clubroom?" Rias asked.

Issei looked around the room and enjoyed what he saw. The Victorian styled room somewhat reminded him of his own at the Grigori headquarters. "I like the room and all but what is she doing here?" Issei asked as he pointed to Xenovia.

"Well the morning after you defeated Kokabiel she found her way to me and requested to join my peerage. I knew her skills in swordsmanship so I gladly took her in" Rias explained.

"And why would you want to become a Devil?" Issei asked Xenovia.

"God is dead. I refuse to serve a dead God for the rest of my life" Xenovia shrugged.

"Short and simple. I like that" Issei complimented.

Once Rias had heard this she discretely wrote down a note to save for later. Akeno saw this and was somewhat disappointed in Rias' actions. Akeno cared for Issei because the two were both half breeds. He would be able to understand what it was like to be one and their relationship could build in that similarity. Even in her confrontation with him the day before in the hallway made her care for him even more since he displayed the ability to dominate her. And she loved that. But Rias only cared for him because of the way he treated her in their first confrontation. She relied on advice to win his heart while Akeno did what she herself believed would be a good way to get closer to him. Rias was too careful with building that bond while Akeno went all out and did her best. She only hoped that Rias would soon care for him for being the amazing person he is.

Issei took a seat next to Koneko as she was eating a chocolate bar. From what he read in her profile she really loved eating her sweets. She ignored him as he ignored her. Good. That's he he preferred it to be.

"Where's that Murayama girl?" Issei asked.

"She should be here soon. Usually she talks to her friend Katase before coming here" Akeno answered.

"How much has she progressed since she awakened Ddraig?" Issei asked.

"Unfortunately not much" Rias admitted. "She's yet to manifest her Balance Breaker"

"That's disappointing" Issei commented.

Almost on cue the door of the clubroom opened and Murayama entered.

"Sorry I'm late Rias! Katase wouldn't stop both-" Murayama stopped when she saw Issei and summoned her Boosted Gear. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Issei wasn't fazed by the battle stance and simply stared at the Boosted Gear. He noticed how it wasn't radiating much power so he took the assumption that she had only recently achieved the Second Liberation. "What a disappointing sight. It's unfortunate for Ddraig to have such a weak host" Issei said coldly.

"I don't need you to criticize my power. Lady Rias says I'm improving just fine" Murayama retorted.

"Rias should be much harder on you then. At this rate if you fought Vali he'd kill you in a second" Issei stated.

"You're such an asshole" Murayama insulted.

"Call me whatever you want I'm just stating the facts" Issei replied.

Murayama tried to ignore everything that Issei said about her but found it impossible. She knew he was right about the things he said. It's been months since she got Ddraig and there has been very little improvement.

While she was self reflecting about her improvement, the rest of Rias' peerage had an arrangement of feelings towards Issei's criticism against Murayama. Kiba was obviously ticked off since he offended his friend, Koneko didn't seem bothered and continued to eat her candy, Xenovia agreed with him to a certain degree since Murayama was weak, Akeno and Rias were mixed since the one they cared about made Murayama feel inferior to the rest of the group.

"Now why did you get pretty boy to bring me here?" Issei asked.

"Oh right. I wanted to invite you to join the Occult Research Club. This way in case anything happens I could pull you out of class at anytime" Rias replied.

Issei thought it over for a few seconds. He saw it as a good idea since he could get out of class. Not all the time but a chance to get out of class was better than not being able to in general. "Sure I'll join. Got nothing better to do" He answered.

"Perfect!" Rias replied.

The bell signaling that the lunch period was over rung and the peerage members began to make their way to class. Issei was about to leave but noticed that neither Rias nor Akeno were leaving.

"Aren't you two going to class?" Issei asked.

"We need to take care of some business first. You go on ahead" Rias replied.

Issei was content with the answer and left without the two. They were staying back to handle some more business but Akeno needed to take care of something first. Rias began to work on some paperwork while Akeno stood behind her and watched. Silently. It ached her existence. After Rias wrote down that note she knew she couldn't leave her thoughts contained. Not anymore.

"You don't love him... do you?" Akeno asked.

Rias stopped her writing and slammed her pen onto her desk. It was obvious that she was insulted due to the fact that she didn't even look at Akeno.

"What did you just say Akeno?" Rias' voiced was shaky. Unsteady. Almost as if she couldn't control her emotions.

"The way you speak with him. How you plan as much as you can to grab his attention. It's unnatural Rias. It's not love"

Rias slammed her hands on the as she stood from her seat. A red outline could be seen as she was subconsciously summoning her Power of Destruction. "I plan so I don't mess anything up Akeno! I love him and so I don't want to mess anything up! If I don't then..."

"...You'll end up marrying Riser. You don't really love him then. You're making yourself think that you love him so you won't have to marry Riser" Akeno was beginning to get infuriated at Rias. She herself truly cared for Issei while Rias thought of it as an opportunity. If she was to be forced to marry someone she would rather it to be Issei. It was an easy choice. Any man was preferable over that pig Riser. "All that talk about saying how he doesn't see you as a Gremory but as you... was all a lie. Wasn't it?"

Rias refused to answer. Rather she chose to sit back down and not look at Akeno. If she denied everything that Akeno said she would be digging herself a deeper hole. But if she admitted to everything it would make Akeno even more infuriated. It was a lose-lose scenario.

"Head back to class Akeno. I can take care of everything myself" Rias ordered.

Akeno couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rias was running away from a fact she knew was true. It ached to see her King acting so cowardly. Running away from a problem rather than embrace it.

"As you wish. My King" Akeno spat. She grabbed her bag and left the clubroom silently. She had nothing else to say to her.

Rias was now left alone. Heard but the ticking of the grandfather clock in the opposite end of the room. There was only so much time until the meeting of the three factions. That was when Issei would be told about the engagement and would have to make his decision. It was all a race against time.

And she was losing.


	7. Confrontations

**Just wanted to say that I planned for this chapter to be longer than it ended up being but I felt as if it would be dragging on for too long. Plus I procrastinate a TON.**

 **Reviews**

 **RH-Excalibur- Kinda what I was going for but eventually she will get better**

 **Guest- They will get that quality time eventually**

 **Ryuujin96- Thank you!**

 **Thedevilgamer- I eventually will but I wanna at least finish BPoS**

 **Tohka123- Thank you my friend!**

 **Madgizmo- Well she's in the harem but isn't gonna be a major girl like Penemue and Akeno**

 **Zestorios- Thanks!**

 **Xerzo LotCN- I'm personally happy I don't need to do Lolis cause they really aren't my thing xD**

 **Plasma Dragon 312- Very true but she will be redeemed eventually**

 **BlueDog1029- I'm kinda emphasizing trust being an important thing for Issei and in the fanfic in general**

 **Darth56- Thank you!**

 **Before we get started shoutout to my boy BlueDog1029 for helping me make the first half of the story!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

 _Special Attacks_ / _Writing_

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

Disappointed. Deceived. Betrayed. No words could describe what Issei was feeling. Something told him to listen in on what Rias and Akeno were talking about. So, he did just that. But soon after... He wished he never did.

When he came to Kuoh he decided to act oblivious to any flirts or advancements made onto him. He knew of the feelings that some classmates harbored for him. That included Rias and Akeno. While the ladder of the two was much more forward about her feelings, the former was much more passive. The nervousness she had around him was much more than a regular girl being nervous around her crush. No, it was much more of her being worried about something. It somewhat bothered Issei but he never decided to look into it as he thought it wasn't anything major. But after hearing their conversation he realized how major it actually was.

What stuck out to him the most was how Rias claimed how if she couldn't get him to love her then she would have to marry some man named Riser. He assumed she meant Riser Phenex as he was the only high-class Riser he could think of. But it didn't make sense. Why would Issei be a deciding factor in whether or not Rias would end up marrying the Phenex. The Elders would have surely forced her to marry him whether she liked it or not.

Unless there was something he didn't know about.

What if Rias had another option for who she would marry. Surely, she would rather choose the other option as Riser Phenex would never be a first choice for any woman outside of his peerage. Issei thought the situation through and was led to one conclusion. He was the second choice. All the signs pointed to that direction. The nervousness and her attraction towards him seemingly out of nowhere. At least Akeno had a decent reason for her attraction to him. He had to conclude that somehow, he was engaged to Rias. It would explain why she would have a sudden attraction to him. But this revelation led to more questions than answers. The most important of all being. Who authorized the engagement?

The Devils couldn't forcefully have the son of the Governor General be engaged to the sister of the current Devil King Lucifer. Not even the Elders had that much power. If they didn't authorize this then only one person could've. Azazel himself. It was the only explanation. Azazel has been going to see Sirzechs more often than he used to in the past few months. It was the perfect way to set it up. But there was one problem with his theory. Penemue wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Would she?

7h agoIssei hoped to say that Penemue would be against Issei being engaged to anyone else. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that wasn't the case. He recalled to the day where Raynare pleaded for Penemue to help her get closer to Issei. He also remembered how Penemue hadn't told Raynare that the two were already in a relationship to get her to back off. The idea of Raynare having to share a one-bedroom apartment should have raised some suspicion as Penemue would have never let that happen.

Now he didn't know what to think. The woman he loved the most kept such a major secret from him. He felt betrayed, Lost, and alone. The one woman he loved and would do anything for is pushing for him to have more lovers? He was confused, dejected, and despondent, what type of woman would willingly want to share her lover? He got the whole Harem subject, but he was positive if any of those girls could have their lover all to themselves they would without any hesitation. Was Penemue hiding more then he thought? He felt sick just thinking about it. He needed answers, and he needed them fast, and the only place he would get them was in the Grigori.

He summoned a magic circle next to his ear and contacted Penemue.

"Issei? What's wrong did something happen?" Penemue asked, clearly confused by the sudden call.

"Nothing's wrong I just need you to get Azazel and meet me in my room at HQ. There's something I need some clarification on" Issei replied. His voice held no emotion. It was hollow. Void of any feelings he had.

"Why? Issei what's goi-" Issei cut the transmission before Penemue could finish. He was in no mood to be answering questions. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

[Grigori HQ]

Whilst waiting for Issei, Penemue frantically paced back and forth worried if anything had happened to her Issei. Meanwhile, Azazel was seated and drinking a bottle of liquor that Issei kept in his room. He had no worries about his son's safety because he knew that Issei could easily protect himself.

"I don't get why you're all worried. I bet everything is just fine" Azazel said calmly.

"No everything is not fine! If everything was fine then he wouldn't have cut our call while I was still speaking!" Penemue exclaimed in frustration.

"Jesus, is it your time of month?" Azazel joked.

Penemue glared at Azazel as if she was going to kill him on the spot. But before she could do anything, a magic circle appeared before the two and out came Issei.

Normally Penemue would be showering him with kisses but took a step back after seeing his current state. His hands were deep in his pockets and his head was down with his bangs covering his eyes. A dark aura could be seen seeping through him as his anger was slowly bleeding out.

"Issei? What's wrong?" Azazel asked nervously, he knew what he said but... he wasn't expecting this.

No answer. Issei remained silent without making any movements. Both Penemue and Azazel became worried from this. They weren't sure of what happened but they were preparing for the worst.

"Ise please talk to us. What happened?" Penemue asked, resorting to use the nickname she made for him years ago.

"Why haven't you told me?" Issei spoke lowly. Unlike the other times Issei and Penemue had conversed Issei's tone had no affection. No love. It was void of any and all emotions to her.

"What do you mean Issei? Please tell me what's wrong!" Penemue begged. Penemue began to feel an emotion she had never felt around Issei. Fear. Usually Issei would bring her happiness but now that happiness was gone. She was scared.

"DON'T ACT DUMB! I KNOW ABOUT MY ENGAGEMENT!" Issei yelled.

Penemue and Azazel widened their eyes. He wasn't supposed to know. I mean they would have never expected for Issei to find out, nobody was supposed to tell him. They weren't even prepared to have this conversation so soon.

"Issei please let me explain" Azazel requested. He hoped he could reason with Issei but he was having none of it.

"EXPLAIN WHAT!? You were using me just so I would marry Rias. And for what, uniting our factions?"

"Issei please you have to listen to me" Azazel tried to reach his hand out for Issei but he stepped back.

"No. I'm done listening to you. I'm your son and you tried to use me. If this is what the leader of the Fallen Angels does then I don't want to be your successor"

Azazel gasped as he heard his son deny his birthright. The only person Azazel would willingly pass his leadership onto was Issei. But to hear him reject this was something he never would have expected to happen.

"And you..." Issei looked towards Penemue who flinched as all of Issei's anger was now directed towards her.

"Do you even love me? Or am I just a bargaining chip to use on the other Factions so the Fallen Angels would gain more power?" Issei had evident disgust in his eyes as he continued.

Penemue widened her eyes in shock "What?! No! This was for your own good! Please trust me!"

"My own good? Ha! Don't make me laugh... More like the good of the Fallen Angels." Issei finished as he stormed out of the room.

Penemue simply stared at the door in shock as tears began to stream down her cheek. Azazel just looked down in shame. They had no words. Nothing at all. One of the most important things in any relationship, if not the most important thing, Trust, and they had betrayed any form of trust Issei had with them. They had hurt the most important person to them both. But He wasn't just hurt, No, he was devastated, it was clearly evident in his eyes.

[Scene break]

After Issei stormed out of his room he made his way out of the Grigori HQ. He ignored everyone who tried to make a conversation with him. He didn't know who knew about the engagement but he made the decision to not trust anyone in the Grigori. He trusted them all for such a long time but the two people he loved the most betrayed his trust so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that the others could betray that trust as well.

Once he left the building he unfurled his wings and flew as far away as he could. He needed to think of what was to come next. For the time being he didn't see the Grigori as his home. All he saw to be there was a place filled with lies and deceit.

With all the deep thoughts he became unaware to where he had been flying to. Before long he passed the border between the Fallen Angel and Devil territories. He descended to the ground where he found himself surrounded by low class Devils.

"Halt Fallen scum!" One of the Devils yelled. "You are in Devil territory. Turn back now or we will attack!"

Issei stood still. Not fazed by the threat made by the Devil. Instead he summoned a spear of light and prepared for the fight that came his way.

The Devils saw spear of light and they all prepared themselves for the order to attack. The lead ing Devil gave a hand signal and they all charged themselves toward Issei. As he was preparing for their attacks, a loud ear-piercing roar echoed across the land.

Issei had to cover his ears so they wouldn't be damaged. When the roar came to an end he looked back up and gazed across the battlefield. He was surprised to see that each and every one of the Devils had disappeared with no trace left behind.

"It's good to finally meet you" A feminine voice said behind him.

Issei turned around and saw a beautiful brunette wearing a purple dress with gold trimmings around her wrist **[A/N: The same woman talking to Tiamat in chapter 4]**. Issei could immediately tell that she was a Dragon due to her scent. He had never met this woman in his life yet he could feel something familiar about her. He had always felt like someone was watching him and he felt that she was this someone.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Issei asked. He was confused to why someone he had never met would intervene with his battle with the Devils. He didn't know her but did she know him.

The woman smiled to Issei's question. Although she had watched over him for years, she found his confusion utterly adorable. "You really are Sorines son. She always got herself into trouble as well" The woman commented. "To answer your first question my name is Minari" She walked closer to Issei to which she could place her hand on his cheeks. Her deep violet eyes stared into his golden ones. "The answer to your second question is simple. I'm your grandmother"

"W-what?" To say Issei was at a loss for words was an understatement. There weren't many moments where he couldn't say anything but this was one if those moments. All his life the only family he knew on his mothers side was just his uncle Fafnir. That was it. To hear that his grandmother was still around and talking to him was just breathtaking.

"You heard me just right my dear. I'm the mother of your mother and her brother Fafnir" Minari explained.

"But...but how? Why? Why is it now, after all these years, you decide to show yourself?" Issei questioned. He was confused to why he hasn't met her at all since he was born.

"To be honest, your mother and I were never on good terms. Ever since she was a hatchling she always disobeyed my orders and never appreciated what I did for her" Minari explained. "Plus I was never a fan of your father. Not because of what type of person he was but rather I couldn't trust him to lead the Fallen Angels and support a family"

"You were right to not trust him. The old bastard couldn't even care to think about my feelings when it came to marrying me off to the Gremory girl" Issei scoffed.

"The deception behind the engagement wasn't a fatherly thing to do but his intentions were pure" Minari admitted.

"You knew about it?" Issei asked. Issei was beginning to get aggravated on how almost everyone he knew seemed to know about the engagement before him.

"Ever since your mother disappeared I decided to keep a close eye on him" Minari replied. "But I do believe that his intentions behind the engagement were pure"

"How so?"

Minari began to walk into the nearby forest and gestured Issei to follow her. "Unlike other Dragons who came before you, you continue to hold the belief in only tale part in a monogamous relationship"

"It's the only way to keep a relationship stable. When more women get involved it not only makes it harder to maintain but it also takes away any feeling of it being special"

"Perhaps. But you fail to understand that subconsciously you too wish to be with other women" Minari stopped her walked and turned to look at Issei. "I've seen the way you interact with two other women. Both of which are also Fallen Amgels. The first being Raynare. I know you were thinking about that day where she sought help from Penemue about getting romantically closer to you and how she didn't say you were already unavailable. But the truth is, if you were against getting romantically closer with her you would have denied her right then and there"

Issei stood silent as Minari continued her analysis on him. He would be lying to himself if he said he never thought about getting to know Raynare on a more personal level.

"And let's not forget about Baraqiels daughter. If you were truly against a possible relationship with her then why haven't you done anything to prevent her continuous flirts towards you?"

"I hear what you are saying but what is the point to this?"

"My point is that you need to learn to let go my dear" Minari placed her hands on Issei's shoulders and forced him to look at her. "You need to learn to open up your heart to other women. You may not love them yet but if you spend time with them it will be inevitable. You and I both know that no matter what happens between you two, you will always love Penemue. No other woman can change that"

Issei nodded to his grandmother to show his understanding. "I won't promise that I will accept them but I will try"

Minari smiled at her grandsons acceptance and kissed his forehead. "That is all I want from you" Minari brought him into a tight hug until she teleported herself away.

Issei summoned his own magic circle and teleported himself back to his apartment. Although it was short, he enjoyed the time he spent with his grandmother. She provided for him the support for him to attempt to accept the feelings pf those who loved him. It wouldn't be easy but with enough time his heart will open up to others beside Penemue.

* * *

 **Just in case people are confused with who is in the harem here's the list**

 **Penemue, Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rossweisse Gabriel, Sona, Grayfia, Yasaka and Tiamat**

 **BTW I'm probably gonna need a beta reader for the future but I got no idea how to set one up. Please pm me if you're interested and can help me with it**


	8. Regarding Rias

**Alright so obviously due to the last chapter people don like the idea of Rias being a part of the harem. I did have something planned but since seems to be important to everyone I can change my plans. It's not like Rias not being in the harem is the end of the world so I can deal with it.**

 **I'm gonna come up with a compromise here. The two WILL marry for the sake of uniting the factions BUT there will be nothing romantic between them. To Issei it would just be a political move and nothing more.**

 **Like I said this decision doesn't really affect the rest of the story so it isn't much of a big deal. BUT since she's being removed from the harem that means there's one open spot for who gets to be in it. I made a new poll for you guys to vote who gets to be added.**

 **Also for the record, Issei has NOT forgiven Azazel and Penemue for their deception at all. Minari just made him think about accepting the harem. That acceptance won't come for another two or three chapters though.**

 **Now with all that being said I hope you all don't still hate me for yesterdays chapter!**


	9. Time Away

**PLEASE READ**

 **So after some time of me thinking how much of a little b**** I was about the whole Rias situation I decided that Rias WILL be in the harem. I really wanted her to and so I made this decision to keep her in. Everyone thats gonna on me for keeping her in... I honestly don't care what you guys think. If you're a REAL fan of this story you should be able to accept my decision and move on.**

 **"BUT CREUSERY" I hear you say. Thats right I can hear you. " WHAT ABOUT THE POLL FOR RIAS' REPLACEMENT" Well my answer to that is i'm just gonna make it that the top girl voted gets added. It already got a decent amount of people voting in it so i'm just going to keep it.**

 **Before we get into the chapter I'm just gonna say that this chapter isn't going to be like other chapters i've done. If it seems rushed then it's because I literally made it in a span of 6 hours so I'll edit it in the future.**

 **Reviews (I'm ignoring the hate. There was surprisingly a lot compared to usual) Btw shoutout to Tohka, CrimsondragongodEMPEROR and SapphireZephyr for being major reasons to why i'm keeping Rias in the harem LOVE YOU THREE**

 **Georgiaboy- You made a good point that I never thought of**

 **Unbansawsage- Good thing i'm keeping her in it. I think people hate Rias due to what happened in the LN volume 10 or 11 I forget which**

 **Summerscale- Eventually she will return**

 **Guest- She's thankfully staying in this fic and will NEVER be removed in my main story**

 **Unknown- Thank you I appreciate your support!**

 **CrimsondragongodEMPEROR- She's staying in. I'm ignoring the hate**

 **SapphireZephyr- You're one of the major reasons she's staying so I thank you for that**

 **Tohka123- Thank you for the support and for making me realize not to listen to haters!**

 **I87- Yeah I wanted to do something different**

 **XerzolotCN- Yeah I was an idiot thinking that if I delete a chapter that talked about an old poll wouldn't affect anything. About the betareader, that seems complicated so I'll stick to sending stuff over pm xD**

 **Guest- I can work it out easily.**

 **Primevere- Sorry for the confusion. If you need clarification just pm me if you have an account**

 **Guest- I made sure to say that there was no trace of them left so and no one else knew about the Devils being taken out by Minari besides Issei and herself so it won't affect the peace. If you're out them oh well I didn't see a reason for you to review**

 **Blackmist31- Keep in mind that in canon Azazel also sexually admired Gabriel so they really have no blood relation there.**

 **Darklord666- In this story it will take time for Issei to reach top 10 unlike in my BPoS story.**

 **UpTheIron- Thank you!**

 **IceKnight13- I acknowledge your opinion but this Rias hasn't really done anything bad because she wants to. I made her to be desperate for a way out but she didn't think things through**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

 _Special Attacks_ / _Writing_

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

When Issei returned home he found himself tired. Even if it was only midday, the experiences he went through wore him out completely. He decided that he wanted some time away from everything he had known for a few days. He wanted to leave Kuoh for some time so he could rest and have time for himself. Even if he was supposed to guard the heiresses he figured it was only because of the engagement so they didn't really need any protection. With that in mind he decided to go to his room and pack some things. He grabbed the bare minimum and threw his things into his pocket dimension until they would be found useful.

When he had everything ready he went to the roof of the building and unfurled his wings. Ut as he was preparing to take flight a question arose. Where was he going to go? Obviously he wanted to go somewhere out of the Devils jurisdiction but he didn't want to be in an unfamiliar location. Then an idea popped into his mind. Kyoto. He hadn't been there in years and thought it could have been a good place to revisit.

With a location decided he finally took flight and made his way to Kyoto. Usually he would have preferred using a magic circle and teleport his way there but there were times he liked the feeling the fresh air. Because he was the son of Azazel, he wasn't able to be free when he was younger. He was always around his father whenever he had any meetings with the other Grigori leaders. He never got to spend time with any of the other children his age. Even Baraqiel offered him to meet Akeno when they were younger but Azazel wanted him to be focused on his studies to be the next leader of the Fallen Angels.

While he reminisced about his childhood Issei arrived to the center of Kyoto. He had to land in a dark alley so none of the nearby humans could spot him. When he left the alley he found it astonishing how many Yokai walked among the humans. Every now and then he would spot one of them glance toward him before walking away. They probably never met a Dragon-Fallen Angel hybrid before. He walked through the streets until he reach the sector that only supernatural being could enter. It was protected by a barrier that made it impossible for humans to enter.

Once he entered he was surprised to find the diversity of different type of Yokai wandering throughout the city. The city it self had a more Japanese theme to it with many old styled stores with statues of some Shinto gods. There was no Yokai around who bothered to stay in their human form. Every kitsune had their ears and tails out in the open. Some gazed towards Issei and were easily able to tell how he was part Fallen Angel. None of them seemed to have a problem with because many supernatural tourist were often times from the three Biblical factions.

As much as he would like to, Issei decided to keep the sight seeing to a minimum so he could find a local inn to get himself settled. He soon found a traditional styled Japanese inn and was greeted by an old kitsune with grey hair.

"Hello there! Do you have a reservation?" The man asked.

"No I decided to come here last minute. Do you have any available rooms?" Issei asked.

"Uhhh..." The old man checked the registry and his face lit up. "Yes there's a single room that I have available. How long do you plan to stay?"

"Three days at most" Issei replied.

"That will be 9,000 yen" The man said. Issei opened a portal which led to his pocket dimension but came to an unfortunate realization. He had forgotten his money. Seeing this, the man smiled with and gave Issei a different choice. "I can sense that you're a Dragon. A scale would be acceptable payment as well" Issei nodded and unfurled his golden wings. He ran his fingers across them and found a loosened scale. To the mans surprise, he summoned a spear of light and tore the scale off the wing. Issei rubbed the scale on his shirt and handed the scale to the man.

The man accepted the scale and handed Issei the key to his room with the room number. But mot before saying "A Dragon-Fallen Angel hybrid eh? Don't see that every day"

"I guess not" Issei shrugged before walking away. While he was doing so, the inn keeper kept staring at him with a wide smile on his face.

"Having a Dragon around should be fun"

[Scene break]

Issei wandered the halls of his room until he found his own. For some reason he felt like he was being followed for a majority of the walk but shrugged it off thinking it was the old man being creepy. When he finally entered the room he went inside and found himself in a small one bedroom. Like them all it had it's own bathroom and right after he set everything up he decided to take a quick shower. While he was in the shower however, he heard the door to his room open and close.

"Hello?" Issei called out. No answer. "Is anyone there?" Once again no answer.

He cut his shower short and wrapped a towel around his waist to see if anyone was near his bed. He slowly opened the door of the bathroom and saw a single shadow in the room. He assumed it was a burglar and so he summoned a spear of light and charged into the room but was surprised to see it was anything but a burglar. What he saw on his bed was a beautiful black-haired girl with two cat ears. Her attire consisted of a black kimono with a yellow obi which had a set of beads. Her eyes were golden like his were but the pupils were more cat-like.

"Oh hello. What's your name nya" She asked casually.

Issei rose an eyebrow at how casual her question was. "Who am I? Who are you? More importantly why are you in my room?" Issei asked while he dissipated his spear.

"Mou I asked first but because you're cut I'll answer first nya. The names Kuroka" Kuroka replied.

"Well hello Kuroka i'm Issei. Now why are you in my room?" He asked again.

"I was supposed to be on vacation but I might have forgotten to bring some money so I thought I could just crash with a cute boy like you nya" Kuroka answered.

"Well that's too bad. You're not gonna be sleeping here" Issei declared.

"Are you sure about that nya?" Kuroka asked while pressing her breast together.

If this was Issei from a few days ago he would have continued to deny her from sleeping in his room. But he took pity on the girl and gave in. "*sigh* Fine but you're not having sex with me"

"It's not like I was planning to. I'm saving myself for my future mate" Kuroka said honestly. He looked at her with some doubt but when he saw her face he knew she wasn't kidding. She dropped her seductive act and took a more mature one.

"Why are you even here in Kyoto anyways?" Issei asked.

"I wanted some time away from a friend of mine. He's a strong guy and I wanted to have some kittens with him but he turned me down" Kuroka replied.

"Why have kids with him of all people?"

"He's physically a strong person and has an interesting bloodline. I want to repopulate the Nekoshou species with powerful genes" Issei could sense the determination in Kurokas voice. He somewhat admired her goal with the future of the Nekoshou. The species was slowly dying off and she wanted to make it as powerful as she could. She wanted what was best for her species over what she wanted. He respected that.

"Thinking of the good of your species over the good of yourself. I respect that. What was the guys name?" Issei asked while grabbing a drink from the mini fridge next to the bed.

"Vali Lucifer"

Almost instantaneously Issei was choking from the name that Kuroka had said. He's known Vali for a few years and even Azazel was worried about his love life. But he had never mentioned anything about Kuroka. It made him wonder what else he hid from them.

"Vali Lucifer eh? Of course that battle hungry bastard would turn you down. He's never been one for relationships" Issei noted.

"Nya? You know him?" Kuroka asked. She was understandably surprised since someone she has just met knew Vali.

"Of course I do. We used to be roommates a few years ago" Issei answered. He remembered the simpler days when Vali wasn't obsessed with fighting, well at least not to the extent he currently is, and knew how to relax. The two used to be like brothers, inseparable as twins. But once they reached sixteen everything changed. But alas, that would be a story for another day.

"Who are you really Issei?" Kuroka asked suspiciously.

Issei chuckled for a moment and took a few steps back. "Allow me to formally introduce myself" He unfurled all 10 of his Fallen Angel wings and his set of Dragon wings. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. I am the son of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel and the Dragon Sorine. I wield an artificial sacred gear which holds the power of my uncle, the Dragon King Fafnir"

Kuroka was amazed by the power radiating off Issei. It would easily over power that of Vali. To see that he was quite possibly the only natural Dragon-Fallen Angel hybrid interested her. It would be a lie to say she wasn't thinking of asking him to be her mate. But it was too soon and she wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"I love those black wings. They remind me of my tails" Kuroka commented. She brought out her two tails amd slowly rubbed them against his wings. For Issei it was an odd sensation, but far from being a bad one.

"You know it's actually kind of funny. Here I am, son of Azazel, talking to who was thought to be an insane stray Devil" Issei commented. Kuroka may have thought that he didn't know about her being a SS Class stray Devil but he knew since he learned her name. All those years of being with Azazel during meetings made sure he learned the names of every stray that was classified over the S rank.

After he said that Kurokas face quickly became a worried one. She was scared that Issei would turn her in to the Debils and have her executed. He noticed this and made sure she was calm. "There's no need to worry. I know the truth about your background" Issei assured.

"You do?" Kuroka asked.

"Of course I do. I thought it to be a bit fishy that before your master died the rest of his servants became exponentially more powerful after a short period of time" Issei summoned a magic circle and had multiple graphs appear. "There would be no possible training to have their power grow so much in only a few days. I then noted how you were the last servant who had their power sky rocket before his death. The thing was, there was one servant who didn't have their power increase" Issei brought up an image of a white-haired Nekomata who looked similar to Kuroka" Your sister, Shirone. Am I correct to assume you didn't want her to go through whatever your master did?"

At this point Kuroka was in tears. Having to remember the hellish experiments brought her the memories pf her old master. She didn't want her sister to go through what she did. "Yes. Shirone didn't deserve to suffer like the rest of us did"

"You're lucky that i'm not an idiot like most of the Devil society. I actually took time to go into this situation" Issei said.

"Yes but its no use. To the Devils i'm a wanted criminal" Kuroka stated. What she said wasn't wrong. If any regular Devil saw her they would most definitely try to kill her on sight.

"Tell you what. I'll go to Sirzechs and try to convince him of your innocence. With all this evidence I think I can manage it" Issei offered.

Instead of saying any more, Kuroka threw herself at him and cried on his chest. At first he was uneasy about the hug but took it for what it was and wrapped his arms around her. He took this reply as a yes so he decided to try to plead her case when he saw Sirzechs. Though its easier said than done considering his current relationship with Sirzechs being uneasy due to the engagement. But he made Kuroka a promise and he always keeps his promises.

It amused Issei. The only reason Kuroka came to his room was just because she was hoping she could sleep there instead of paying for a room herself. Now they were in a tight embrace with her crying in his chest. Everything that happened was just a matter of the two being in the right place at the right time. It was all so sudden yet, felt so natural. How strange the world works.

* * *

 **This chapter was going to end up being VERY different at first. I originally wanted to have it feature Issei ignore everyone but that was boring so I did this.**

 **I felt like having Kuroka introduced in this way was more fitting then having her be seductive all the time like other writers portray her to be. Behind her seductive attitude there is a more fragile person and that's why she's my favorite dxd girl.**

 **In case anyone missed it I am readding Rias to the harem which you can read why at the top so go do that. If you don't think it fits then i'm sorry but that's the way it is. The only reason I made the announcement about removing her was because of some reviews being so negative about it but thanks to some other reviewers they got me to rethink my decision.**

 **Now I am gonna be a nice guy and gonna keep that poll which was originally for replacing Rias but now it's just to add a new girl to the harem.**

 **With everything being said I might focus back on updating my BPoS story for a while since I haven't done anything there in almost a month and don't wanna keep those who enjoy it waiting so ADIOS**


	10. Trouble in Kyoto

**Long wait but here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait**

 **Reviews**

 **Urbansawsage- Thanks my friend!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon- Well I don't know much about her and I already set a limit**

 **darth56- Thanks**

 **The Number 4- Well its in this part!**

 **RH-Archer - Thank you my friend!**

 **Tohka123- something funny was that me saying adios was meant as goodbye and I think you thought I meant that was a story xD.**

 **Xperior- Yes but i'm doing what I really want to do**

 **Ryuujin96- She'll love him for a real reason and not for the whole engagement thing. In any case thanks for everything!**

 **the beast 666- Thanks!**

 **Xealchim- It gets sorta funny knowing people are triggered over a fictional character.**

 **Guest(1)-You're welcome!**

 **roxas2017- Thanks**

 **T-B-R - PREACH**

* * *

It would be any mans dream for a beautiful woman is crying tears of joy on their chest. But for Issei, he wasn't sure about his feelings. A part of him wanted to enjoy this but at the same time he was nervous, almost scared. He felt like if he opened his heart to Kuroka she would, much like how Rias attempted to do, use him for her own goals. Yet he had a feeling that Kuroka was being sincere. He didn't feel anything sinister coming from her. The longer he was in her embrace he almost felt...happy. Almost.

"You should probably go take a shower before you sleep" Issei suggested.

Kuroka hesitantly removed herself before looking out the window. He was right. It was closing into dawn and they both still needed to eat. She nodded before she made her way to the bathroom and take a shower.

After a few moments Isse began to realize he suddenly felt a bit cold. He looked down to his body then had a major realization. He was still in his towel.

[Scene Break]

Once Kuroka had finished taking her shower, she and Issei both got dressed and made their way to the lobby of the motel. Whilst they were walking Issei asked her why she chose to come to his room to crash in. Apparently the aura of a Dragon is an attractive one.

When they reached the lobby Issei noticed that the old man from before eyed him before walking over. "Not even a few hours and you already have a girl with you hehe" The man joked.

"There was a change in plans" Issei said.

"Hmmm" The man stared towards Kuroka, almost as if he were analyzing her. Issei hoped he wouldn't suspect anything but because of the way Kuroka wore her kimono it was unlikely. "You see my boy, this motel has a rule against bringing a "special" type of woman"

"That wouldn't be a problem because sh-" Before Issei could finish, Kuroka cut him off and dug Issei's arm into her breast.

"I'm his betrothed nya" Kuroka interrupted.

Issei mentally slapped himself after letting Kuroka cut him off. He would have never expected her to come up with that explanation.

"His betrothed?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah. She came in last minute so we decided to share a room" Issei said convincingly.

Issei prayed that the old man believed the story Kuroka made him make up. Fortunately for them it seemed that their plan was a success when the old man gave off a perverted grin.

"Oh I bet you're gonna enjoy sharing that room my boy" The old man said while nudging Issei's side. "I'll make sure to leave something very special in your room" With that, the old man ran to the room behind the register, grabbed a box and ran down the hallway.

Issei sighed in annoyance while Kuroka held onto his arm. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Issei asked.

"What gave it away nya?" Kuroka replied.

Issei sighed in annoyance while Kuroka rested her head on his shoulder. Issei didn't other to attempt to remove her head so he let it be for now. After a while of wandering the streets of Kyoto the duo finally found a decent restaurant. But when they had to pay for the food they quickly realized neither one of them had money and so Issei once again had to use one of his scales.

Instead of wanting to sit and eat in the restaurant, Kuroka convinced Issei to go and eat in their room. Issei was curious as to why she wanted this but realized that innocent or not she was still a wanted criminal so going back to their room was for the best.

When the duo entered the room they were surprised with what they found. On the bed there were rose petals to form a heart. In the center of the heart were multiple packets of multi-colored condoms.

"This is so cliche" Issei sighed.

"But it would be a shame to let this go to waste nya" Kuroka teased. Issei looked down to Kuroka with a raised eyebrow. "Or not"

Issei quickly got rid of everything the old man put on the bed and threw it away. Before the two set everything up they decided to get into their sleep clothes. Issei went into the bathroom and got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt while a Kuroka just changed into a different kimono. They set up their food onto the bed and ate it. Silently. For Issei this wasn't a big deal because he personally preferred the silence. But unfortunately for him, Kuroka didn't like the silence and decided to break it.

"I told you why I came here but how about you Issei? Out of all the places in the world why come here?" Kuroka asked curiously.

"I had a fight with Azazel" Issei replied.

"Nya? Must've been some fight if you aren't referring to him as father" Kuroka commented.

Issei took a bite out of his food and shrugged to Kurokas comment. "Our relationship is a rocky one"

"So you have family troubles? Join the club" Kuroka said somberly.

"When you get pardoned and explain everything to your sister she'll come around. Eventually" Issei reassured.

"One can only hope"

[Scene Break]

The two continued to eat and talk for a while longer until they both finished their food. One of the interesting topics they conversed about was why Issei continuously used his scales to pay for minor things. Apparently he didn't care how valuable his scales were; he would use them for reason he was forced to do so.

They continued to talk about a variety of different things. What they spent the majority of their time was talking about memories they had with their family. Of course Kuroka wasn't able to remember anything about her parents but without fail was able to spend with her younger sister. Issei smiled at the devotion Kuroka had to her younger sister despite of the fact Koneko didn't want anything to do with her.

Before the two knew it, it was already midnight. They spent so much time knowing more about one another they didn't realize that so many hours have past.

Issei slightly yawned when he realized how long they've been talking. "I think we should get some sleep. We can't stay up all night" Issei suggested. He noticed a look that Kuroka was beginning to form and quickly shot down her suggestion. "Don't even think about it"

Kuroka defensively raised her hands and shrugged. She got up and sat in the center of the bed while innocently staring at Issei. He was confused as to why she looked at him like this but after he took a better look at the room he realized it and face palmed. It was a one bed room.

"I guess we'll be sleeping together nya" Kuroka teased.

Issei sighed but he just decided to go with he. He payed for the room and refused to sleep on the floor but also knew that Kuroka would refuse to sleep on the floor as well. So alas he decided to sleep on the same bed as her and refused to fall for any of her tricks.

He swiftly got under the sheets and turned his back toward Kuroka. "Let's just sleep and not make this go any further" Issei muttered.

Kuroka smirked and agreed to his terms. But not completely. When she slipped herself under the sheets she managed to flip him towards her and wrapped his arm around her chest. When Issei tried to remove his arm she immediately grabbed it and turned her head towards him.

"This isn't making anything go further. I'm sure a scary Dragon such as yourself isn't scared of that now are you?" Kuroka teased.

Issei allowed her to do as she pleased with his arm. As long as nothing more came out of it then he would be willing to allow her to have this one thing. This way he could sleep. Peacefully.

[Scene Break]

When morning came Issei slowly risen himself from the bed. He looked back on the bed and still noticed that Kuroka was still sleeping on the bed. He slowly walked into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and got changed into his casual attire. The moment he left the bathroom he noticed how the bed was empty and when he turned his head he saw a face looking right back at him.

"What are we gonna do today nya?" Kuroka asked.

"You need to stop coming out of nowhere" Issei suggested.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I did" Kuroka replied.

Issei sighed. Instead of wishing to go further with this, he allowed Kuroka to have this minor victory against him. He noticed how Kuroka was already dressed in a new kimono, once again a different copy of the same kimono, and opened the door for her to leave the inn.

Once they left the inn Kuroka latched onto his left arm to which he looked down at her with confusion. "You're my betrothed. It's only natural that we continue with this nya" Kuroka said. She tightened her grip on him and rested her head on his shoulder whilst they continued to walk. "Plus i'm a wanted criminal and you're the son of the leader of the Fallen Angels. As long as people see us as a couple on a vacation no one will be suspicious"

Issei thought about it for a moment and realized that her logic made sense. As long as no one knew who he was, he could probably come back to Kyoto anytime he needs to stay under the radar.

As long as they stayed hidden...what could possibly go wrong?

[10 Minutes Later]

"What's so hard about staying under the radar!?" Issei exclaimed. Issei had all his wings unfurled with a spear of light in hand. Meanwhile, Kuroka had her Senjutsu covering her from head to toe. "Not even three minutes and you already picked a fight"

Minutes earlier, the duo decided to run through a nearby tree line after seeing a group of Devils walking in their direction. While Issei was scouting around to see if the coast was clear, Kuroka saw a group of suspicious looking Youkai carrying an conscious girl. She assumed the worst and immediately attacked the group but became quickly out numbered. Issei quickly came in to help Kuroka and dealt with the remaining members of their group.

"You're too much trouble. We need to go and now" Issei commanded. He knew that the fight must have caught the attention of local authorities and thought they should soon leave.

"Just wait a minute. She's waking up" Kuroka replied.

Surely enough, the little girl slowly began to regain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly began to get up from the ground. She looked around and grew a terrified look. "W-Where's my momma" She whimpered.

Issei and Kuroka turned to one another hoping that the other would know what to do. Fortunately for them, Issei was relatively good at improvising so he took the lead.

"You were taken by some very bad people" He informed.

"You're safe now. We've taken care of those bad people" Kuroka added.

The little girl slowly began to calm down. She thought that if the two went out of their way to protect her from the people who took her then they wouldn't want to do any harm to her. "I need to get back to my momma" She said.

"And we'll get you to her but first we need to get you to safety" Issei assured. He presumed that if someone was willing to kidnap her then surely there would be backup in case things went south. He figured that they would all know what she looks like and thought she would need a temporary disguise. "Kuroka do you have any extra clothes?". Kuroka summoned a magic circle and out of it came, yet another, copy of her black kimono. Issei cringed seeing that she apparently doesn't wear anything different. "Would it kill you to switch it up?"

"I have a very specific style nya" Kuroka joked.

Issei digressed. It would be pointless to continue this when there's a kid they needed to take care of. He wrapped the large kimono around her and made their way to the motel. When they got to the doorway of the building they noticed the motel they noticed the old man standing behind the register. Obviously leading a child wrapped in a kimono to a room would draw some suspicion from the man. What they decided to do was have Issei distract the man while Kuroka snuck the girl to their room. And distract the man he did. For fifteen minutes. He would have been to the room quicker but the man just rambled on. And on. And on.

When Issei did escape the man he came into the room with an annoyed look. "I swear to God when this is all over I never want to see that man ever again"

"We could've just used a magic circle to teleport here couldn't we?" Kuroka asked.

Issei shook his head. "She's too young. Her body wouldn't be able to withstand the pressure of teleportation. If she could've then her captors wouldn't have transported her on foot" Issei informed. Issei turned back to the girl. "Speaking of which why did they kidnap you?"

The young girl thought for a moment. "They most likely wanted leverage against my momma" She replied.

"And who's your momma?" Kuroka asked curiously.

The girl tilted her head a bit. She had assumed they knew who she was and of what importance she held.

"Yasaka"


	11. Whats going on

**First things first I just wanna say I tweaked the previous chapter. Only the ending is different so it's nothing huge but you should still check at whats new.**

 **Secondly I wanna say I'm sorry for the lack of updates. When it comes down to it I'm just having trouble with where I want to take this story. No I won't abandon it but I just need to take some more time off this story so I can figure stuff out.**

 **That being said I want to leave the decision up to you guys. I made a poll with the options of "Make a chapter" ,which means I won't update my other stories until I make one for this story, or "Take a break" which means I'll make "Prince of Asmodeus" my side story and leave this one on hiatus for a month a the most.**

 **The reason i'm leaving this decision up to you guys is because in the end I want to make the readers happy.**

 **With all that said HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	12. Wait For Me

**Finally I have an idea of where this story will go. I'm sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it.**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

Special Attacks/Writing

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE NEW ENDING OF THE LAST ACTUAL CHAPTER. YOU WILL BE SLIGHTLY CONFUSED IF YOU DON'T**

* * *

Kunou. Daughter of the current leader of the Youkai Faction, Yasaka, sat before Issei and Kuroka as they argued about who is blame of her being in their "care". Issei pointed out that it was Kurokas idea that they had to get involved in saving Kunou. Meanwhile Kuroka stated that Issei was a man and should take responsibility in protecting others around him. While that was true the situation they're currently in is very different from past experiences.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We could just take her back to the palace and call it a day nya" Kuroka said nonchalantly. In her mind things like this were simple. She thought they could drop Kunou off at the palace and have no repercussions. Issei on the other hand thought differently.

"You may have it easy but I don't. Yasaka would know who you and I are then would end up thanking Azazel since I would be saving Kunou which will lead Azazel to ask why I as here in Kyoto with a stray Devil no less" Issei stated.

Kuroka cocked an eyebrow over Issei's logic. "I think you're over thinking this" She said with a slight chuckle.

Issei shook his head. "I'd like to think that i'm cautious. I think ahead so I can be prepared" He retorted. He looked down toward Kunou, who was playing with some ki that Kuroka summoned. "I don't feel like having to explain any of this to anyone for the time being. Take her back to the palace, discreetly"

Kuroka once again cocked an eyebrow then placed one hand on her hips. She was obviously going to do no such thing. "I'm not going to risk getting caught. I'm a wanted criminal they'll kill me on the spot" She argued. "You're a Dragon. You have the speed to leave her there and fly away before anyone can get a shot on you"

Issei groaned. Her logic made complete sense. All he could do now was take Kunou and hope for the best that no one spots him. God help him if Yasaka were to catch him. "I'll leave in a few minutes"

Kuroka grew a wide smile. Girls like her never like doing any of the dirty work. "Great. I'll be taking a shower, that fight got me all dirty" She would have made a sexual advance toward Issei but she remembered that there was a child in the room.

Issei sighed before sitting on the bed next to Kunou. "I should have expected to run into trouble here" He said to himself.

Listening to this, Kunou slightly tilted her head after hearing what Issei said. "Why did you come here anyways?"

Issei thoughtfully looked at Kunou. He was debating on talking to her, a child, about his personal troubles. After some debate he decided to go with it. All he had to do was just not state any names. This couldn't come back to him in the future. Could it? "My father and lover set up an arranged marriage behind my back. I surmised that they only used this engagement to further unite our factions. Then I left to have some time on my own" He looked back toward Kunou, expecting that she would be asleep but was amazed to see she was completely invested in his story. "I later met my grandmother who tried to get me to be accepting of a polygamous relationship. I promised her that I would try but i keep finding myself being hesitant about it"

"Why so hesitant?" Kunou asked. She seemed rather invested in his story. It was so odd for a child her age wanting to hear the problem of another.

"I have the thought that polygamous relationships are too difficult to manage. I wouldn't know how to manage all the women and their needs" Issei replied. Issei told his truth. While what he said was true it wasn't the main reason he was hesitant about the idea of a polygamous relationship. "I'm scared that it would all be too much for me to manage at once"

Kunou thought for a moment. This was a situation that was possibly too complicated for her. But what do children do best? Create simple solutions. "Then take it slow. No one is forcing you to accept everyone at once"

Issei formed a dumbfounded expression when he looked back to Kunou. But then he slightly chuckled. "Who would have thought that i'd come to Kyoto just to get relationship advice from a kid?" Issei stood up and unfurled his Dragon wings. "Time for you to head home Kunou" He grabbed Kunou and put her on his back before opening the balcony window and flying out.

On the way to the palace he flew as high as he could to stay un spotted by any guards likely looking for Kunou. He landed in the palaces main garden and said his final goodbyes to Kunou. He even decided to give her one of his scales as a memento. He swiftly began to fly away hoping that no one had caught him. Unluckily for him this wasn't the case.

When was almost out of sight, Yasaka had entered the garden and caught view of him. Thinking that he was responsible for Kunou's kidnapping, she fired a great deal of fire magic toward Issei. Issei noticed the magic far too late and it struck one of his wings. He began to lose his ability to maintain flight and was unable to dodge another shot Yasaka fired, hitting him in the chest. Issei began to lose consciousness and the last thing he saw was being saved midair by Kuroka and teleported back to their room via magic circle.

[Hours later]

When Issei began to regain consciousness his vision was at first blurry and his senses were dulled. When his sight came back to him he first noticed being in bed. He felt the blankets covering him but still felt cold for some reason. He tried to move his arms but was restricted from doing so for some reason. He looked down toward his chest and noticed two arms tightly wrapped around him. He looked to his left and saw Kuroka with her head resting where he was shot by Yasaka. What more? She was in the nude. What worse? So was he.

With every attempt made to get out of her grip, she tightened herself even more around him. "I swear this girl gives me a nonstop headache" He whispered to himself.

"If that were true you would have gotten rid of me when me first met nya" Kuroka retorted. She let go of her hold on Issei and lifted her upper-body, giving him a clear view of her impressive bust. She noticed the suspicious look on his face and gave a slight giggle. "Don't worry nothing happened between us. I'm still a virgin nya. For now at least" She made sure to whisper the second half so he wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Then why are we naked?" Issei questioned.

He got in response in the form of Kuroka laying her finger where her head once rested upon. "Yasaka got quite the shot on you. You were badly hurt and any conventional form of healing would take too long"

"So you had to get rid of our clothes?" He asked once more unconvinced.

"Healing with ki works best with skin to skin contact so you should understand why I had to strip is down" Kuroka replied. "And besides. You should feel honored to have seen my body" Her eyes traveled down to Issei's lower region. "I can see that Little Issei feels something"

Issei caught on to what Kuroka meant and used the blankets to cover himself. "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom" Issei stood up from the bed, still using the blankets to cover his lower body, and made his way to the bathroom with some of his clothes.

While in the bathroom Issei thought a few things over. With everything that recently happened he considered returning home. He left Kuoh because of him learning about the engagement. But because of his talk with Minari and even Kunou he thought that he had everything planned out. He could even return right now if he really felt like it. But there was one problem. What would he do about Kuroka? When he was about to voice his concerns with Kuroka, he heard another voice originating from a magic circle in her palm. A voice very familiar to him as well. Vali.

"Come back to base as soon as possible. I have an assignment for you and Bikou" Vali ordered.

"I'm sure whatever this assignment is doesn't specifically need me. If its Senjutsu you need Bikou is able to use it" Kuroka argued.

"Yes but Bikou isn't at your level. Plus he's an idiot" Vali replied.

Kuroka saw how Vali wasn't willing to back down. At this moment she had no other choice but to submit. "I'll be back soon"

Vali said nothing more and closed the call between them. Issei began to read Kurokas body language. She was noticeably fidgeting a bit. About what? Issei would soon find out. But for now he was to lift the mood.

"Vali has never been the kindest guy. Kinda feel bad for Albion" Issei joked as he exited the bathroom.

Kuroka was obviously startled by Issei's sudden intrusion. "You Dragons are so rude. How dare you scare a maiden such as myself" She pouted. She then sighed and formed a somber expression. "Vali never lets me have time on my own. He always has to have me do something"

"I can only imagine what he gets you to do" Issei chuckled. He realized that his little jokes wouldn't lighten the mood so all he could do now was face the problem at hand. "So you have to go now?"

"Unfortunately so" Kuroka confirmed. "It's too bad. I was just starting to have fun" Her fidgeting became even more apparent. She was obviously nervous about something. Issei was about to ask her about it but before he was able to do so something snapped within her. "Issei. Would you..."

"...be your mate?" Issei asked. Kuroka gave a nod but when she finally processed it she began to inwardly freak out. Before she was about to freak out about Issei knowing what she was about to ask he took it upon himself to calm her down. "You don't need to worry about anything. If i'm going to be honest i'm really interested" Kuroka was about to get her hopes up but was stopped with Issei's next statement. "But i'm not ready for it yet. All i'm asking is for some patience"

Issei expected Kuroka to be unsatisfied with his response. He thought that girls like her wouldn't be happy with having to wait. But he was surprised to see that she smiled instead of tearing up. "I can tell that you're being genuine with me Issei" She walked closer to Issei and when she was face to face to him she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting" But before she summoned her magic circle to teleport away she gave Issei a little tip. "I suggest you keep your guard up at the meeting of the three factions"

With that Kuroka disappeared without a trace. The magic circle didn't only teleport her but also removed an illusion she casted on the table next to the bed. What did the illusion hide? A tray filled with various types of food with a bill next to it. The amount he owed because of this would itself be worth a few of his scales.

"That damned cat"

* * *

 **I can't promise when the next chapter will be. What i'm planning to do is alternate between this story and _Prince of Asmodeus_ for a month or so**


	13. First Step

**Shoutout to Revan's Wraith for betareading and helping with the little dinner scene!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **(Albion)**

 **{Ddraig}**

 **[Fafnir]**

Special Attacks/Writing

 **Chants**

*Actions*

* * *

After Issei left Kyoto he was thinking about where he should go first. His first instinct was to return to Kuoh and figure things out from there. But then one person popped into his mind. Penemue. Even after she kept the secret about his engagement to Rias he still loved her and there was no doubt in his mind that she loved him. He was willing to hear her out about why she was willing to go along with it. It would also be a good chance to ask her to make a meeting with Sirzechs so he could talk about Kurokas whole situation.

When he finally arrived at the Grigori Headquarters he immediately made his way to his room. On his way there, however, he ordered one of the many low class Fallen Angels to inform Penemue of his arrival. Upon entering his room he finally was able to sit down and mentally prepare himself for whatever reason Penemue had to agree to a forced engagement. His mind raced from one possibility to the next but was never able to come up with anything. But then while he was in the chaos of his mind he found some serenity from his surroundings. More specifically from the family photos scattered around the room.

He slowly examined each individual picture and thought back to the days when his family was complete. He would remember those nights on the dinner table where his mother would gladly listen to anything about his fathers research in sacred gears. She was always eager to learn more about Azazels work and encouraged him to say anything he could. It was unexpected because most people would want him to shut up about it but surely not unwelcome.

Then there were the moments when Issei needed her guidance. Unlike Azazel, Sorine was able to guide Issei when it came to his personal issues. His mother was always able to comfort him whenever he was in need. Hell, she was the one who prompted him to start his relationship with Penemue. She somehow knew how to solve every problem he had. Unexpected from a first time mom.

Issei was soon brought back into reality when the double doors of his room were opened. Before he was able to see who had entered, he was tackled to his bed and brought into a deep kiss. When he opened his eyes he wasn't at all surprised when he saw Penemue on top of him. The kiss went on for a few more seconds until she pulled away and dug her face into his chest.

"I didn't think you'd ever come back here." Penemue said, with sorrow in her voice.

Issei rested one hand on her hip while the other caressed her hair. "Yes well, I got tired of using my scales as payment and knew I could live here for free."

Issei's attempt to lighten the mood worked when he heard Penemue giggle. "You're such a brat." The two stayed in silence for a few more moments until Penemue finally risen herself from Issei's chest. "I'm sorry for everything Issei. I should't ha-"

Penemue was immediately silenced when Issei gave her a quick but loving kiss. "You shouldn't be sorry that you did it Penemue. All I need now is the reasoning to why you went along with it."

To say that Penemue was reluctant to share her answer would have been an understatement. He didn't know if her reluctance was because she had no reasoning, or if they were ridiculous. "I did it because over time I've learned that I wouldn't be able to satisfy you alone." She for a moment when she noticed that Issei cocked an eyebrow and motioned to him to keep listening. "Issei, you're a Dragon; and I learned that as they mature, male Dragons gain a higher sex drive." Penemue hoped that this would be enough for Issei to understand but to her dismay, it wasn't the case. "I knew that eventually, we would get to the point that I won't be able to take care of your needs on my own and so I thought that this would be a gateway for you accepting other women in your heart."

Issei blankly sat on his bed trying to process the information. She hid this insanely big secret from him, to improve his sex life? He didn't know whether it somehow was a romantic gesture or an annoying one. He only hoped that she could've told him about the engagement earlier so he wouldn't have had to get shot down by Yasaka. Then again, if she did then he wouldn't have met Kuroka nor saved Kunou. Cause and effect at its finest.

"Am I to assume that's why you've been allowing Raynare to get as close to me as possible?" Issei asked. His question was soon answered with a nod. "Because of my short vacation, I think I can accept being in a polygamous relationship. But my main concern is that you would eventually feel replaced."

Penemue listened as he voiced his concern. She had to admit that it would be unfortunate for her since Issei wouldn't be exclusively hers anymore. But then she remembered the times they shared with one another. Every date they've been on, every kiss they've shared, and most importantly the day when they fully gave themselves to one another. No one could ever take that away from her. No one.

She pushed Issei back onto the bed and crawled her way on top of him. "We both know how important we are to one another. After everything we've been through I can be certain when I say that it would be a cold day in hell before I get replaced by anyone." She brought Issei back into a passionate kiss where their tongues fought for dominance. While they were in the kiss, Issei's hands began to wander around her body; one rested on her hips while the other groped her breast.

The kiss went on for a few minutes and Issei noticed that Penemue was anxious to go farther. Normally he would be more than happy to fulfill both of their desires but he remembered that he still had more work to do. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and heard a faint pout from Penemue. "Trust me I plan on finishing our little session another time but for now I have other pressing matters to attend to." Penemue hesitantly got off of him to allow to sit up properly. "Also, please do me a favor and arrange a meeting with Sirzechs. There's something I wish to speak to him about."

Penemue groaned. Not only was she unable to commit to her desires but she also had to do work. She'll make sure that after the meeting of the three factions she'll have him all to herself for a weekend. "Fine but I expect to be well compensated."

"Your wish is my command"

[Sirzechs office]

The meeting between Issei and Sirzechs Lucifer had been going on for about an hour. Sirzechs thought that it was going to be about the engagement with Rias but unfortunately for him, Issei had other things in mind. He had promised to Kuroka that he would get her pardoned by the next time they met and he intended on keeping that promise. He showed every piece of evidence that he had in favor of Kuroka. Sirzechs had been carefully listening to Issei's wording and because of that, he wasn't able to change anything.

"I won't be removing her from the most wanted list." Sirzechs said.

Issei stood there appalled. Speechless. After all of this evidence, he still wasn't able to convince the Devil King. "And why not? I just proved that she didn't kill him out of insanity."

"Yes, yes you did. But the problem here is that she still killed him." Sirzechs replied. Issei could tell that Sirzechs did want to do the right thing but there was something there holding him back. "Her master may have done terrible things but he was still her master. She had no right to be the judge, jury, and executioner. Even if I did remove her from the list there would be heavy opposition coming from her masters clan."

"Then bribe them to keep quiet. As long as they don't say anything then there won't be any problems." Issei desperately suggested.

"Issei you're asking too much from me. Removing her status as a stray is one thing but bri-" Sirzechs would have continued were it not for Issei giving him an offer he couldn't afford to refuse.

"I'll marry your sister." Once Issei noticed that he had Sirzech's full attention he continued on. "I'll agree to the engagement and give her a chance to form an actual romantic relationship with me. If worst comes to worst then we'll make the marriage seem authentic in public but have our own lovers in private."

Sirzechs didn't even need a moment to consider Issei's offer. This was his one and only ticket free Rias from that perverted bastard Riser. He knew he could trust his sister with Issei. Even if the worst case scenario were to happen and she didn't fall for him, she would be able to love anyone she wanted. The Lucifer stood from his seat and walked toward Issei, extending his hand.

"It looks like we have a deal."

[Scene break]

Instead of returning to Grigori HQ Issei decided to go back to his apartment that Azazel set up for him. It was still midday so he decided to head back there so he could get a change of clothes. Once he arrived he sensed someone inside of his room. It seemed familiar to him but he couldn't figure out who exactly it was. When he entered the room he either faced a glorious sight or a fateful mistake.

He opened the doors to reveal Raynare in the nude with a towel drying her hair. He was able to see her breast and momentarily gawk at them until he regained composure. Raynare, on the other hand, was too embarrassed to figure out what to do. She did the only thing she could think of and that was to form a spear of light and throw it at Issei. Issei wasn't expecting this and in turn, the spear pierced his right shoulder and the knock-back of the spear pushed him into one knee.

"DAMN IT!" He exclaimed in pain.

When Raynare finally processed what went on she ran to Issei's side, not caring if he saw her body, and used her Twilight Healing to heal his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lord Issei! I was caught off guard." Raynare apologized.

Issei chuckled as he stood back up. "Its nothing to worry about Raynare. I'm impressed a spear of yours managed to pierce my skin." He complimented. Issei noticed her blush but then moved on to her sacred gear. "You still have the nuns Twilight Healing?"

"Yes, I do my lord. Lord Azazel allowed me to keep it for further research." Raynare explained.

Issei noted the slight sorrow in her voice. He remembered that she stole the sacred gear in order to gain his attention. In doing so, the nun who originally had the sacred gear was killed after the extraction. That decision must've been something she now regrets and so, for now, he'll leave it at that.

"When did you arrive?" Issei asked.

Raynare was brought out of her sorrow and went on to explain recent events. "I got here the day Lord Azazel sent you on your secret mission. I didn't attend the school in fear that the current Red Dragon would attack me."

'Secret mission? He must've covered up my disappearance.' Issei thought.

Raynares stomach loudly growled which led her to hiding her face in her palms. Issei looked into the fridge and noticed that there was barely any food left. Either Azazel forgot to stock up the apartment with food or Raynare had eaten it all in the few days she was here. For now, he'll assume the former.

"Looks like we have a lot of shopping to do."

The duo got dressed into suitable clothing before they went out to the store. For a reason unknown to Issei, Raynare reverted to her Yuuma form before they went out. It remained a mystery to him until he noticed that people around them began to whisper among themselves while staring at them. More specifically, him. Thanks to his draconic hearing, he was able to realize what all of the fuss was about.

Raynare being in her Yuuma form made her look petite and innocent. Meanwhile, Issei had a larger build which made it look like he was her knight protecting her. He had a strong suspicion that this was the reason that she ended up using the form. Perhaps she had used this as an opportunity to get closer to him.

'Makes it easier for me anyways.'

[Scene break]

When the duo finally returned from the store Issei went ahead and prepared their dinner. Raynare was lucky that Issei knew how to cook seeing as she didn't have a single clue on how to do so herself. Cooking was one of Issei's many talents. He had learned how to do so when his mother was still around. She never allowed any of the chefs at the Grigori to make any of her food so she would always cook dinner for the three of them. Even when she wasn't around she would never allow them to eat anything prepared by the chefs. She was traditional that way. He never trusted his father with cooking so he always paid close attention to how Sorine cooked and later replicated her technique.

While Issei was preparing the food, Raynare took it upon herself to prepare the table. She was both excited and nervous about their dinner. On one hand she had dreamed of having some alone time with the man she deeply cared for but on the other hand, she was scared that she would mess something up. This would be their first of many dinners that they will be sharing for the foreseeable future. If she said or did anything improper then it would have a dramatic effect on how they will be living together. She knew that Penemue indirectly gave her permission to pursue a romantic relationship with Issei seeing that she was sharing a one bedroom apartment with him. She had to make everything perfect.

Upon finishing setting the table Raynare called out to him. "The table is all set Issei!" A tingly sensation ran down her body, she felt so excited and happy, like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"I see we're already forgetting our formalities and addressing me improperly," Issei said as he popped out of the kitchen with a small smile on his face that she didn't notice. Being held by both hands was a hot bowl of rice.

"Addressing you improper-" Raynare started but froze as she realized what she had said. She didn't say 'Lord Issei' or 'my lord'. She had just called him Issei as if he was a casual friend or a lover.

Placing her hands over her mouth she began to mumble her apologies. "I'm so sorry my lord! I didn't mean to address you like that I meant to say Lord Is-"

Issei began to bust out laughing as he moved past her to place the bowl down which caused her to stop apologizing and look at him with stuperb expression plastered on her face.

Walking past her and seeing that look on her face made Issei laugh even more now which only made Raynare even more confused.

Finally, though she snapped out of her dumbfounded moment and followed behind Issei to ask what he found so funny.

"Lord Issei, if I may ask. What is so funny?" Raynare asked, she tried to keep her tone neutral but it came out more as demanding.

Issei who took notice of the tone decided to ignore it and said, "Just you taking it so seriously. It's a little cute, to be honest." He didn't see the reddening of her cheeks due to him having his back turned to her.

'He called me cute! Lord Issei called me cute!' She squealed in delight as he continued.

"Anyways you don't have to address me as my lord or Lord Issei, or whatever. Just call me Issei, okay and I'll just call you Raynare or Ray."

"Understood Lor-I mean Issei. From now on I'll address you as Issei." Raynare said. It sounded like she was telling herself this more than telling him.

The two went on to have their dinner while engaging in some small talk. They took advantage of this moment so they could learn more about one another. Case was especially true for Raynare since she knew little to nothing about him, only having some common knowledge spread around the Grigori. Issei also lacked information about Raynare and aside from the few files he had on her, he knew nothing about her.

Even after they had finished eating they'd been talking for what seemed to be hours. They had been so engrossed into learning more about one another that the entire town could be getting destroyed by Dragons and they wouldn't have noticed. Raynare felt like she was in Heaven again and didn't want their moment to end. There were so many other female Fallen Angels who would kill to be able to be in her shoes. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The clock had struck midnight and they were now getting tired.

The two made their way to the bedroom and prepared themselves for their sleep. However, before Issei went to bed he grabbed his Downfall Dragon Spear and made his way out. Raynare saw this and proceeded to question him about it.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked.

Issei turned back toward her to give his answer. "I just need to do something real quick. I'll be back in a bit."

Raynare was somewhat skeptical for a moment but just shrugged it off. If it was something important then he would tell her. At least she hoped so. Issei sighed in relief that she wasn't asking more questions and proceeded to make his way out of the building. He unfurled his wings and flew higher to the sky to the point where no one would see him. Once he was high enough, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his artificial sacred gear. His consciousness was eventually sucked into it and he found himself in the pocket dimension within the spear.

Once inside, Issei was greeted by a large western Dragon with golden scales and purple eyes. To any normal intruder, the Dragon would've been immediately aggressive but currently it was just surprised by Issei's arrival. For Fafnir would've never expected to see his nephew so soon.

 **[Issei. What brings you here?]** Fafnir asked.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Discord server: discord .gg/ pCYkPRB (dm if it don't work)


	14. An Unfortunate Update

I'm sorry but I just can't do it. I don't have the passion for this story that I once had and i'm forcing myself to make chapters. Since the hiatus back in December my passion for this story just dwindled over time. I'd rather work on the stories that I do enjoy writing than work on something that just feels like a chore.

Maybe I'll reboot this sometime in the future but for now I just can't do this one. I'm sorry if you really enjoyed this story but this is where it ends.


End file.
